Ladrones de Auras
by Siramad
Summary: Las Senshi deben enfrentar una nueva amenaza sin saber lo que tendrán que sacrificar para lograr una victoria
1. Chapter 1

_Hola este es mi primer escrito, la idea es algo larga pero espero que la disfruten_

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

La vida en la universidad no podría ir mejor, la vida trascurría normalmente, de vez en cuando una batalla contra algún yuma que peleaba por su supervivencia y no por robar energía; habían pasado ya cuatro años de su pelea contra Sailor Galaxia y ningún otro enemigo se había presentado.

Aún con todo eso las senshi continuaban reuniéndose al menos una vez al mes para detectar posibles amenazas, pero las cinco amigas seguían viéndose lo más seguido posible.

Su cuartel era el Hikawa Shrine, ya que el lugar al ser sagrado les daba toda la protección posible, además de que su miko podía hacer sus lecturas de fuego sin ningún problema.

Usagi y Mamoru se habían mudado juntos y sorprendentemente Minako y Makoto también, y digo sorprendente porque el carácter de la diosa del amor y la belleza parecía no ayudar mucho, pero después de meditarlo un poco y con algo de trabajo de la diosa del trueno las cosas se habían calmado.

Rei continuaba su entrenamiento de miko mientras estudiaba relaciones internacionales en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio.

Amy se había ausentado un par de años para ir a estudiar a Alemania, gracias a su inteligencia pudo adelantar las clases y regresar en la mitad del tiempo que hubiera realmente necesitado una persona normal.

Ahora estaba llevando a cabo su residencia en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio y trabajaba con Mamoru y su madre.

Hacia menos de un año que Amy había regresado y aún no terminaba de establecerse en su departamento, si no fuera por la ayuda de Makoto no tendría ni siquiera un lugar donde dormir, ya que la diosa del agua y el hielo sólo se preocupaba por sus estudios y trabajo, dejando de lado todo lo demás.

Así que la vida transcurría normalmente para las Inner Senshi, por el momento


	2. Dudas

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_DUDAS_**

Rei Hino se desvió de su camino al templo para llegar al adorable restaurante de Makoto Kino, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa y su acostumbrada taza de té.

-Que agradable sorpresa, Rei-chan, tenías tiempo que no pasabas por aquí

-Lo sé Mako-chan, entre la universidad y el templo no me queda mucho tiempo libre, pero necesitaba poder platicar con alguien

-Qué es lo que te preocupa Rei? – preguntó directamente Makoto, haciendo que la diosa del fuego se diera cuenta de que después de tanto tiempo su amiga había logrado reconocer las máscaras con las que se cubría constantemente

-Veo que ya me conoces bastante Mako

-Es por eso que te lo pregunto directamente Rei, sé que no te gustan los rodeos, por eso me extraña que tardaras tanto en acudir a mi

Una sonrisa irónica se pinto en los labios de la miko mientras ella se hacía la misma pregunta y tomaba un trago de té para comprarse algo de tiempo

-Es algo extraño, como un presentimiento tal vez, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y no sabía a quien más acudir para consultarlo, sin que se malentendiera…es decir yo se que ya han pasado algunos meses desde que Amy regresó y que realmente hizo todo lo posible para no perder el contacto mientras estuvo en Alemania…pero hay algo raro en ella, algo que no me es fácil el describir…no sé si me sigas

-Se a que te refieres, al parecer es la misma Amy cariñosa y reservada de siempre, pero desde que regresó su energía se siente más nostálgica que nunca, tiene un aura de soledad y abandono más fuerte, sé que puedo sentir estas diferencias porque me considero su amiga más cercana, es por ello que le ofrecí mi ayuda con la mudanza, para ver si necesitaba contarme algo, saber si algo malo le había pasado en Alemania, pero se la pasa en el hospital o en sus libros, por lo que es difícil llegar a saber algo

-Tú crees que sea algo serio?- preguntó preocupada Rei

-Tal vez sea el cambio lo que la afecto, no es nada fácil el irse a vivir a una ciudad nueva sin conocer a nadie, además recuerda que de todas nosotras, aparte de Usagi claro, Amy es la más sensible, aparte de no saber manejar muy bien las relaciones sociales

-Tienes razón, puede que sea eso, creo que estoy exagerando un poco…pero no me puedo sacar de la mente que fueron detalles como estos los que hicieron que la perdiéramos aquella vez, recuerdas?

-Dark Mercury…como olvidarlo fueron tiempos muy difíciles -contestó cerrando los ojos- pero pudimos recuperarla, además de que ahora no hay ningún enemigo al acecho, el Dark Kingdom fue derrotado y los yumas que sobrevivieron son débiles y hemos podido hacernos cargo de ellos, la verdad creo que si te estás preocupando demasiado Rei

-No lo sé…sólo sé que tengo este mal presentimiento…pero ni las lecturas del fuego sagrado me dan una idea clara de esto que siento…con eso debería tener suficiente para saber que no hay nada de qué preocuparme… y aún así…

-Lo haces- la interrumpió Makoto, mientras la tomaba de su mano- pero eso es lo que las amigas hacemos Rei, estamos para cuidar a nuestros amigos y en lo que a mí concierne debemos mantener un ojo en Amy, al menos hasta que se sienta cómoda de nuevo con nosotras

-Gracias Mako- respondió Rei mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga con la otra que quedaba libre- la verdad no sabía si debía comentar esto, ya que nadie más lo había notado, pero ahora sé que no soy la única

-Rei hay algo más que quieras decirme? –pregunto Makoto mirándola fijamente- sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Demonios, Mako-chan debía conocerla demasiado, o ella había bajado demasiado tiempo sus defensas, pero ¿Debía aprovechar el momento? Se sentía algo cansada de guardar por tanto tiempo sus secretos y sabía que de todas las senshi la diosa del trueno era la que podía entenderla mejor, así que por un momento bajo su mirada, pero no retiro sus manos de las de su amiga

-Mmm la verdad si hay algo más…pero no sé por dónde empezar- dudó la princesa de Marte- ni yo misma me lo puedo explicar

-Es acerca de tus sentimientos por Amy?- cuestionó la princesa de Júpiter

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sobresaltó Rei- es acaso tan obvio?_- oh no es decir que todas lo saben? O sólo Makoto estaba tan receptiva por su amistad por Amy? y si Amy lo había notado también? Qué explicación les iba a dar si ella no sabía ni cómo expresarlo? –_pensó rápidamente Rei

-No, no lo es- respondió tranquilamente Makoto, mientras abrazaba a Rei- de hecho tienes tanto tiempo ocultándolo tan bien que es sólo hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de la manera en que te preocupas por Amy que todo tiene sentido y no creo que debas preocuparte si Amy sabe algo de esto- se anticipó Makoto- sabe todo acerca de todo académicamente hablando, pero en cuanto el amor creo que esta pérdida- le sonrió a la mujer que estaba abrazando

-Oh Mako, muchas gracias, la verdad muchas veces sentí ganas de decirle lo que siento, de compartirlo con ustedes…pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mi y no creo poder soportarlo…así que creí que si no hacía nada al respecto todo sería mejor

-Sabía que a todas nos afecto la partida de Amy, pero ahora sé porque te apartaste de nosotras por un tiempo, no querías que nos diéramos cuenta de tu sufrimiento verdad?

Rei sólo pudo asentir a la pregunta, ya que con tan sólo recordar los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y no quería que nadie la viera así, Makoto comprendiendo esto no dijo más y le dio tiempo a su amiga para que se recobrara, mientras pensaba si era necesario hablarle sobre su.. err.. .relación con Amy.


	3. Recuerdos

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**_RECUERDOS_**

Amy estaba sentada en su sillón favorito extrañamente libre de sus ocupaciones, había terminado una guardia de 36 horas y le habían dado el día, después de dormir unas horas y tomar un baño intento leer uno de sus libros, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza un recuerdo de cuando vivía en Alemania

_FLASHBACK_

Tenía seis meses en Alemania cuando se enteró que Haruka Tenou estaría en una carrera, le alegró cuando la contacto e hicieron planes para salir, necesitaba tanto una cara conocida, las relaciones personales nunca fueron lo suyo, es decir era educada y podía seguir fácilmente una conversación…pero no era del tipo que las iniciara, esta conducta generalmente era malentendida y de una manera u otra siempre quedaba relegada en los grupos y agregando a esto la diferencia de edad entre sus compañeros no le ayudaba mucho.

Ese día hizo reservaciones para la cena y desde temprano acompaño a Haruka a su entrenamiento, salieron por una comida ligera y caminaron por las calles y plazas mientras Amy buscaba una manera de poder consultar algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que dejo Japón.

Nunca había tenido un contacto tan directo con Haruka, en todo caso había compartido más con Michiru, pero ella estaba de gira y no habían podido coincidir y ahora a quien tenía enfrente también podía ayudarla, sólo que no sabía cómo pedir este consejo.

Ya en su mesa lista para la cena a Haruka le sorprendió lo reservado del lugar, la mesa estaba aislada de las otras y fácilmente podrían darse cuenta de la presencia de otras personas, Haruka pensó que Amy lo había preferido así porque durante el día fueron constantemente interrumpidas por sus fans en busca de autógrafos o fotografías así que se alegró por ello.

-Mmm Haruka necesito preguntarte algo mmm mas del tipo personal, te importa? –preguntó Amy después de ordenar las bebidas en un claro alemán

-Claro pequeña, dime que es lo que traes en esa cabeza azul tuya?

-La verdad no sé cómo decirlo o comenzar…no quiero que me malentiendas es sólo que…creoquemegustanlasmujeres- dijo sin respirar la senshi de Mercurio mientras se ruborizaba intensamente

-Ok tranquila-le respondió la diosa del aire- acabas de decir que mmm estas interesada en las chicas?

-Mmm si-murmuro Amy- en realidad creo que estoy enamorada de una y no sé como decírselo o que hacer, o que decirle a las chicas

-Desde cuando te sientes así? – preguntó Haruka

-La verdad no sabría decirte siempre tuve estos sentimientos encontrados, pero fueron más claros para mi poco antes de salir de Japón

-Claro, al momento de las despedidas y con todo este tiempo sola para poder definir tus preferencias no?

Amy asintió

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

-Rei

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Rei Hino, la sacerdotisa del Hikawa Shrine, la mujer con larga cabellera negra y ojos color violeta, de carácter independiente y fuerte; de ella se encontraba enamorada…y sin saber si era correspondida.

Se levantó y fue a cambiarse, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul encima, con unos viejos y cómodos convers; pequeños detalles para que sus amigas poco a poco se acostumbraran a verla así le aconsejó Haruka, para que cuando decidiese vestirse de manera más masculina, si decidía hacerlo, sus amigas no se sorprendieran tanto.

Decidió que era tiempo de darle una visita a su amiga Rei y ver que tal funcionaban las cosas, igual no le iba a confesar sus sentimientos pero al menos verla le alegraba el día.


	4. La Cita

**_CAPITULO 4_**

**_LA CITA_**

La miko se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo y sintiéndose mejor por al fin haber confesado sus sentimientos, se alejó en dirección al templo.

Mientras Makoto veía como se alejaba recordó las últimas semanas antes de que Amy se fuera a Alemania

FLASHBACK

-Amy me gustaría salir contigo

-Claro Mako-chan, que planes tienes?

-No lo sé, tal vez una película seguida por una cena te parece?

-Perfecto, paso a buscarte dime a qué hora?

-Te espero a las seis- después de intercambiar las frases de despedida, cuelgo nerviosa, hoy será el día en que por fin le confiese a ella mis sentimientos, así que voy y busco la ropa apropiada a usar, no muy llamativa para que no sospeche ni tan casual para que no piense que no me importa, aunque después de todo Amy no es el tipo de persona que se fija en esos detalles.

Faltan 5 minutos para las seis y me miro en el espejo, una blusa color verde sin manga que realce mis ojos, un pantalón de vestir claro que contraste y unas bonitas sandalias sin tacón, no me veo nada mal, espero que ella lo note, un poco de perfume de rosas y estoy lista, se que Amy es muy puntual y no quiero hacerla esperar.

Ella llega puntual vistiendo una blusa blanca de cuello sin mangas, una falda azul corta y unos botines, se ve tan bien cuando usa ropa sin mangas, no puedo dejar de pensarlo.

La película estuvo entretenida y la cena muy agradable, puedo hablar por horas con ella y nunca aburrirme, sabe de todo y me encanta su sentido del humor, algo negro para algunos pero yo lo encuentro encantador, al llegar a mi casa la invito a subir a tomar un té y por fin decirle lo que siento, sé que no la haré cambiar de opinión, pero al menos quiero que lo sepa antes de irse.

Ella asiente y juntas subimos a mi apartamento, oh Dios estoy tan nerviosa pero ya me he decidido, hoy tengo que decirle lo que siento.

La invito a pasar a la cocina, mientras ella se acomoda en la barra yo preparo el té y me siento frente a ella antes de que mi valor desaparezca.

-Amy hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo y creo que no hay mejor momento que este

-Claro Mako-chan dime de qué se trata

-Amy creo que te amo

Ella se ruboriza y toma mi mano entre las suyas

-Makoto no se si sea amor propiamente dicho- contestó aclarándose la garganta- pero creo que yo también siento algo por ti, la verdad no tenía el valor de decírtelo, temía que si no era correspondida arruinaría nuestra amistad.

-Amy desde hace tiempo me siento así y nunca quise presionarte pero quería que lo supieras antes de que te fueras, eso fue lo que me dio valor

-Mako me encantaría volver a salir contigo, una cita formal, para poder definir qué siento por ti, te parece?

-Claro Amy, me encantaría salir contigo- le contesto sonriente mientras por dentro no puedo dejar de preguntarme realmente que era lo que esperaba, su respuesta fue positiva pero aún así algo distante, aunque creo que es mejor que sea así a que me rechace o no? Mientras pienso todo esto ella se levanta por encima de la barra y me besa suavemente.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Mmm creo que por el momento ella no necesita saber tanto- pensó en voz alta Makoto mientras entraba de nuevo a su restaurante.


	5. El Encuentro

**_CAPITULO 5_**

**_EL ENCUENTRO_**

Rei se encontraba barriendo el patio del templo con su traje de sacerdotisa cuando vio que Amy subía las escaleras hasta ella, vestida de mezclilla y tenis le pareció que ese era realmente su estilo, Amy siempre ha sido ordenada y detallista en todo lo referente a sus estudios, pero en cuanto a trivialidades como la vestimenta o la comida era algo descuidada, si por ella fuera viviría de sándwiches, gracias a Dios Mako-chan siempre estaba al pendiente de su dieta.

-Hola Amy-chan que bueno es verte fuera del hospital- saludo alegremente la miko

-Hola Rei-chan me dieron un día libre y pensé que tenía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, espero no molestar o interferir con tus actividades

-No te preocupes por eso Amy, últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí, además me alegra que hayas elegido visitarme

Un poco de rubor cubrió las mejillas de Rei mientras decía las últimas palabras, Amy lo vio con el rabillo del ojo pero finalmente no menciono nada, igual podía haber visto mal no?

-Te invito a comer- le dijo Amy- vayamos por el parque para hacer tiempo que te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, sólo deja me cambio y nos vamos

-Ok te espero entonces- mientras la miko entraba a sus habitaciones a cambiarse Amy fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, saco un paquete de pastillas de su pantalón y se tomó un par de ellas, las migrañas eran cada vez más frecuentes y el medicamento ya no funcionaba igual que al principio, ya se había hecho todo tipo de exámenes y nada salía mal, así que sólo cambiaba cada tanto de medicamentos para poder controlarlas, pero desde que había regresado a Japón estas se habían incrementado, pensó en discutirlo después con Mamoru igual y podrían intentar un nuevo tratamiento.

Mientras caminaban por el parque la cabeza de Rei daba vueltas, no entendía la súbita aparición de Amy y porque ahora se veía algo incomoda, pensó que tal vez se había precipitado un poco al creer que finalmente podría decirle a ella lo que sentía, estaba a punto de decirle que había olvidado alguna tarea para poder regresar al templo cuando del otro lado del camino escucharon gritos

Corrieron a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para poder transformarse

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP

MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP

Al dar la vuelta por el camino vieron a un yuma atacando a la gente del parque, el demonio mide cerca de dos metros, su piel negra cubierta de escamas, grandes garras saliendo de sus manos y su cara recordaba la de una lagartija.

-Creo que necesitamos llamar a las chicas- exclamó Sailor Mars

-Vamos Mars es sólo un pequeño yuma, no debemos arruinarles su tarde, además no recuerdo que fueras tan dependiente- le respondió Sailor Mercury mientras corría hacia el yuma

-Ni yo que fueras tan impaciente- murmuró Sailor Mars, mientras seguía a su compañera al campo de batalla

-Shine Aqua Illusion- grito Mercury impactando directamente al demonio al tiempo que saltaba sobre él y lo dejaba en medio de las dos senshis- tu turno Mars

-Burning Mandala- las bolas de fuego terminaron de doblegar al yuma y cuando Mars pensó que ya habían terminado escucho el ataque de Mercury

-Mercury Aqua Cyclone- una poderosa corriente de agua arrasó con lo que quedaba del demonio

-Creo que ese último ataque estuvo de más no Mercury?- señalo con el ceño fruncido, Mercury nunca se había comportado así en una pelea, siempre calculaba sus posibilidades y creaba un plan de acción

-Sólo fue para limpiar la basura Mars, además es para no perder la condición- le guiño un ojo- creo que es mejor que nos cambiemos ya que una comida nos está esperando.

_Mmm nuevas costumbres Sailor Mercury? Habrá que comentar con Mako-chan en que otras cosas has cambiado_, pensó Rei

Una vez que se volvieron a su ropa de civil Amy llevó a Rei a un lugar discreto donde comieron y platicaron muy alegremente, la migraña había desaparecido y Amy estaba de muy buen humor, como si nunca se hubiera ido, pensó Rei.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia, tratare de actualizarla seguido con capitulos no tan grandes para no aburrirlos, espero sus comentarios!


	6. Recuerdos de Alemania

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_RECUERDOS DE ALEMANIA_**

Al anochecer regresaron al templo, después de pasar la tarde recorriendo las tiendas del centro, Amy le explicó a Rei que ya tenía que regresar al hospital ya que estaba en el turno nocturno

-Espero no haber ocupado el tiempo de tu descanso- le respondió Rei

-La verdad necesitaba salir y relajarme, de hecho me ayudaste mucho Rei-chan, espero podamos repetir este paseo- pidió Amy tímidamente

-Me alegraría mucho Amy, sólo que podemos saltar la parte del yuma- se despidió bromeando la miko.

Camino al hospital Amy repasó la pelea con el yuma, lo que le trajo a la mente el último año de su estancia en Alemania

FLASH BACK

Las pesadillas la despertaron nuevamente, bañada en sudor Amy se sentó en su cama buscando la hora, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Perfecto pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras tomaba un frasco de partillas de su buró.

Desde hace unas semanas las pesadillas la despertaban a la misma hora, por lo que ya había renunciado a dormir una noche completa, se acercó al balcón, se transformó y salto a las calles de Alemania.

A las tres de la mañana en los hospitales de Alemania las salas de urgencias comenzaban a recibir personas heridas, pero no cualquier tipo de personas, sólo aquellas que parecían no andar en buenos pasos resultaban con heridas de pelea en las diferentes zonas de la ciudad; entre los hospitales se comenzó a tejer la historia de una vengadora que castigaba a los criminales a partir de las dos de la madrugada.

Llevaba ya seis meses con ese ritmo de vida cuando recibió una llamada de Michiru Kaiou, su gira finalmente llegaba a Alemania y podían aprovechar para verse, lo que realmente alegraba a Amy, desde la visita de Haruka no había tenido con quien conversar libremente, y estaba segura que Michiru ya estaba al tanto de su vida amorosa, extrañamente esto no le avergonzaba, al contrario le gustaba el saber que en su pequeño secreto contaba con camaradas quienes le aconsejaban que hacer.

Después de recibir a Michiru en el aeropuerto y llevarla a un hotel cercano a donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación, las dos mujeres salieron a recorrer la ciudad.

-No te ves muy bien Amy- comenzó la plática Michiru- parece que esta ciudad no te sienta bien

-Lo sé, es por los horarios nocturnos, últimamente ha habido muchos heridos por la madrugada y nos piden de apoyo y como es en el área de urgencias no me puedo negar

-Así que esa es tu especialidad ahora- murmuró la senshi del planeta Neptuno

-Creo que debido a nuestro "otro trabajo" es necesario tener los conocimientos necesarios y Alemania es uno de los mejores lugares de donde aprender esta especialidad

-Y realmente es por eso que estas aquí?- pregunto la diosa de los Mares

-A que te refieres? – replicó la guardiana de la sabiduría

-Muy inteligente responder una pregunta con otra, Amy, pero lo que realmente me gustaría saber es que si basaste tu decisión por el bien de las senshi o si fue para poder alejarte un poco sin sentir remordimiento, después de todo Mamoru es un excelente doctor y no dejo Japón para lograrlo

-Mamoru me apoyo mucho para que me decidiera venir aquí, creo que el sintió que su compromiso para con el grupo era mucho mayor que el mío, creo que de cierta manera el proyectó sus propios deseos de estudiar en el extranjero conmigo, además de que a mí me ha servido para poder ser más independiente – razonó Amy con los ojos dirigidos al suelo

-Puede que tengas razón en eso, iras a mi recital esta noche Amy?- dio por finalizado el tema la violinista

-Claro, no hay forma de que pueda perdérmelo – sonrió Amy

Después de que terminó el recital, con un gran éxito por cierto, Michiru le pidió a Amy que se reuniera con ella en su camerino

-La gira por fin a terminado Amy, y me pidieron que impartiera un curso en la universidad, como Haruka está participando en estos momentos en un circuito americano creo que no tendré ningún inconveniente en quedarme, que te parece?

-Magnifico Michiru, te puedes quedar en mi departamento, no está lejos de la universidad y así nos podemos hacer compañía, claro si no tienes otros planes

-Si no te incomoda la verdad me encantaría tener con quien apoyarme durante este tiempo- respondió animadamente Michiru Kaiou

-Entonces está decidido, hay que llevar tus cosas a mi departamento

Hacía ya tres meses que las dos chicas vivían juntas y durante ese tiempo Amy sintió como si hubiera encontrado una hermana, podían hablar de todo, le aconsejaba como acercarse de mejor manera con sus compañeros, la alentaba a escribirle a Rei y que la buscara en cuanto regresará a Japón, incluso sus migrañas habían desaparecido y ya no sentía la necesidad de salir todas las madrugadas a sus acostumbradas cacerías; de hecho las últimas que había realizado ni siquiera tuvo que transformarse, después de un tiempo descubrió que sus poderes comenzaban a manifestarse a su voluntad, así que Michiru no podía sospechar que ella era la vengadora de la que hablaban en los hospitales, ya que su senshi pen permanecía en el departamento todas las noches.

-Amy este tiempo ha sido maravilloso, pero ya no puedo posponer mi regresó a Japón, porque no regresas conmigo?

-Aún me faltan dos años para terminar la especialidad, no puedo desperdiciar todo lo que he hecho aquí- respondió con tristeza

-Amy escucha esta ciudad no tiene nada que ofrecerte, estas a la deriva aquí, es hora de regresar a tu hogar, a tu vida – dijo Michiru mientras la tomaba de los hombros

- La verdad por el momento no puedo hacerlo Michiru, por favor no insistas

-Eres demasiado cobarde para regresar a casa y hacer las cosas como se deben sabías? – le gritó con desesperación

- Lo sé, pero es sólo que no es tiempo todavía- insistió Amy

-De que tiempo estás hablando, sólo das vueltas en círculos, las otras chicas te necesitan, tú necesitas a Rei

-Y yo necesito ser más fuerte para ellas, que no lo entiendes! – la interrumpió gritando mientras zafaba sus hombros de sus manos, dirigiéndose a la ventana – siempre he sido el eslabón más débil, siempre han tenido que estar tras de mí, cuidándome, desde Dark Mercury sé que hay oscuridad dentro de mí y tengo que encontrar la manera de contenerla, pero debo hacerlo yo sola

- No puedes lograr ser fuerte por ti sola, el que no actuaran como equipo aquella vez fue lo que generó que el enemigo te capturara, además de que no creo que haya oscuridad dentro de ti, aún con tus excursiones nocturnas, sé que no hay maldad en tus acciones – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – eres una persona maravillosa que no ve que dentro de ella sólo hay una gran fortaleza, pero no sabes cómo reclamarla como propia

Amy sólo bajo su cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas

-No hay nada malo dentro de ti y mucho menos eres débil, ya no tienes que probar nada…cuando quieras regresar a casa te estaremos esperando

Michiru dejó el departamento sin decir nada más, Amy no se movió de lugar hasta ya entrada la noche y simplemente fue para salir por la ventana a luchar contra sus propios demonios.

Dos semanas después pidió la aplicación de sus exámenes para acreditar la especialidad y dejar Alemania atrás.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia, la verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendola, espero sus comentarios


	7. Las Siguientes Citas

Este es un capitulo corto, pero me pareció divertido incluir este episodio entre Amy y Makoto, espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**_CAPITULO 7_**

**_LAS SIGUIENTES CITAS_**

Antes de que Amy dejara Japón salió en varias ocasiones con Makoto, todo a espaldas de sus amigas, habían acordado no decir nada hasta no estar seguras de lo que sentían.

Las salidas habían sido un total desastre, primero un día de campo romántico que fue suspendido por una intensa lluvia, luego un paseo en bote por el lago que se convirtió en tour ya que Minako decidió unirse a ellas, después una salida al cine que se vio interrumpida por el ataque de un yuma al que acudieron las demás senchi para someterlo seguido de una comida en la que Usagui se entrometió y terminó siendo otra salida de chicas.

Finalmente Makoto decidió invitar a Amy a su departamento a cenar, así no tendrían ningún tipo de intervenciones y podrían definir finalmente que es lo que estaban haciendo.

Después de una rica cena y una plática muy amena, estaban finalmente una frente a la otra en la sala del departamento a media luz, lo que le daba un aspecto romántico, sorpresivamente fue Amy la que tomo la iniciativa tomando la cara de Makoto entre sus manos mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarla de manera suave.

Llevaban ya un rato besándose y acariciándose cuando sus comunicadores comenzaron a sonar, Makoto se retiro maldiciendo su suerte mientras Amy sonreía irónicamente ante esta situación; un grupo de yumas habían aparecido en el parque de diversiones y Luna le pedía a todas las senchi que se dirigieran hacia allá.

Mientras Makoto se preparaba para salir Amy dijo sencillamente

-Creo que esto no va a funcionar

-Lo sé- respondió Makoto – siempre que lo intentamos algo pasa, es como si recibiéramos alguna señal

- Podremos seguir siendo amigas?

-Claro, lo intentamos pero no resulto, lo bueno es que nadie más se entero no?

Y las dos senchi se dirigieron al parque de diversiones para apoyar a sus amigas en una batalla más; para el tiempo en que Amy se fue su amistad seguía igual de fuerte con la diosa del trueno.


	8. Los Ladrones de Auras

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_LOS LADRONES DE AURAS_**

En el último piso de uno de los más elegantes edificios de Japón estaban reunidos tres oscuros personajes, vestidos de negro con largas túnicas que cubrían incluso sus rostros, se encontraban alrededor de un orbe de mediano tamaño que despedía pequeños rayos de color rojo.

-El tiempo ha llegado, es hora de iniciar nuestra misión- indicó uno de ellos

-Debemos despertar al Maestro- dijo el segundo

-Hay que comenzar la colecta de Auras- reveló el tercero

Y con esto una sombra que veía todo desde un rincón de la habitación se incorporó y salió al vestíbulo donde un grupo de personas le esperaban.

Vestía un traje completamente negro con una corbata roja, su cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, sus rasgos claramente dejaban ver su estirpe romaní, Kavi era de cierta forma un hombre guapo, salvo por la frialdad que despedían sus ojos; dirigiéndose al grupo que tenía enfrente les señaló

-El tiempo de nuestra ascensión esta cerca, los mayores indicaron que debemos comenzar nuestro trabajo, demos recolectar la mayor energía posible, de momento no creo que sea necesario que los cinco se dediquen a ello así que Sounya y Dika encabecen esta misión

La pareja asintió y se dirigió a la salida mientras los otros tres interrogaban con la vista a su líder

-No crees que sería más rápido si todos realizamos esta labor Kavi? – finalmente preguntó Jayah

-Necesitamos explorar primero las Auras de la zona y sus repercusiones Jayah, además hay otras tareas que realizar, lo sabrán a su tiempo- terminando de decir esto se retiró.

Sounya era una mujer alta trigueña, de tez bronceada y cabello largo ondulado, mientras Dika era el miembro más joven del grupo, de cabello largo negro, sujeto con una cola de caballo y de rostro agradable

-No creas que me agrada que te asignaran conmigo a esta misión, no pienso ser tu niñera- exclamó Sounya

-Yo no necesito niñera Sounya- les demostraré que soy digno de realizar cualquier tarea que me encomienden- le respondió Dika- es más si quieres puedes retirarte a un asilo mientras yo realizo nuestro trabajo- finalizó burlonamente mientras corría por el pasillo

-Mocoso irreverente!-le gritó mientras se iba tras él

* * *

Se que son capitulos cortos pero es como estoy viendo la historia, no se desesperen que el final ya lo tengo visualizado, de nuevo gracias por leer mi primer fanfiction


	9. La Aparición del Nuevo Enemigo

**_CAPITULO 9_**

**_LA APARICIÓN DE UN NUEVO ENEMIGO_**

Minako se encontraba trabajando en su tercer disco, su carrera artística iba en un claro ascenso, después de modelar para un par de revistas las puertas se le abrieron rápidamente y ella supo aprovecharlo; después de todo en este momento todo iba bien en su vida y en su "otro trabajo" las cosas estaban muy calmadas.

Repentinamente varios gritos la sacaron de su concentración y por la ventana vio como un par de individuos con una esfera en la mano estaban atacando a un grupo de personas en la calle, rápidamente sacó su comunicador para llamar a las senshi mientras corría para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- gritó la princesa del planeta Venus, mientras observaba a las personas tiradas en el suelo- no permitiré que lastimen a la gente de esta ciudad, yo la Diosa de la belleza y el amor les daré una lección!

Sorprendidos por que alguien les hiciera frente Sounya y Dika contemplaron a la senshi que estaba frente a ellos

-Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos –gritó Sounya mientras lanzaba una descarga de energía en contra de Sailor Venus

Makoto se encontraba pensativa detrás del mostrador de su restaurante cuando Usagi entro

-Qué es lo que te pasa Mako-chan?- preguntó curiosa

-Nada, no me pasa nada…es que…

-Pues parece que si es algo no?- volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba unas galletas

-La verdad es que me preocupa un poco Mina- dijo con un suspiro- últimamente la noto algo distante, se que tiene mucho trabajo y ese no es su fuerte, pero…

-No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte Mako-chan, Mina-chan está profundamente enamorada de ti, probablemente sea el nuevo disco lo que la tiene así, el otro día me comentó que al terminar tendría que dar una gira de promoción, pero que realmente no quería hacerlo

-En serio? Pero si ella adora las giras

-Lo sé, pero no quiere alejarse de ti por tanto tiempo, así que lo más seguro es que eso sea lo que la preocupe

En ese instante sus comunicadores comenzaron a sonar

-Aquí Usagi, que pasa?

En el comunicador apareció la cara de Minako diciéndoles que unos desconocidos estaban atacando enfrente de su trabajo

-Vamos en camino- contestaron mientras corrían hacia la salida

Haruka y Michiru escuchaban el relato de Amy sobre su salida con Rei, dejando sólo de lado el detalle de sus migrañas.

-Te dije que Rei está interesada en ti Blue- dijo Haruka en cuanto terminó la senshi del hielo- pero eres tan terca que nunca haces caso

-No es que sea terca Haruka- musitó Amy- es sólo…

-Nada, no es nada-interrumpió Haruka- debes hacérselo saber lo más pronto posible, ya has perdido demasiado tiempo y no creo que Rei te espere para siempre- la regaño Haruka

-Yo lo sé, pero es que no sé por dónde empezar, necesito…

-Nada, no necesitas nada- volvió a interrumpir Haruka- sólo invítala a salir

-Creo que necesitas un plan de acción Amy- habló suavemente Michiru- la cita ya vimos que la puedes conseguir fácilmente

-Si invítala a cenar y llévala al restaurante Rose´s, es muy exclusivo e intimo, haz primero las reservaciones y vienes aquí para prepararte antes de que pases por ella- indicó Haruka- y no debes salir de ese restaurante sin decirle lo que sientes entendiste Blue? No me obligues a llevarte a golpes hasta el templo para que finalmente puedas confesar tus sentimientos a Rei

Amy estaba por contestarle a Haruka cuando sus comunicadores sonaron, Venus indicaba la aparición de un nuevo enemigo y en menos de un minuto ya estaban en camino al campo de batalla.


	10. Venus sin Aura

**_CAPITULO 10_**

**_VENUS SIN AURA_**

Cuando finalmente llegaron las senshi al lugar que Venus les indicó vieron a dos personajes quitándole la energía, la senchi estaba desvanecida en el suelo, inconsciente

-Supreme Thunder-gritó Sailor Jupiter impactando a sus enemigos

-Quienes son ustedes? Cómo se atreven a atacar a gente inocente en este día, robándoles sus energías, soy Sailor Moon y los castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

Mientras Sailor Moon les hacia frente y las demás senshi se situaban tras de ella Sailor Mercury y Jupiter se arrodillaban junto a Venus para auxiliarla

Mercury se puso su visor y realizó un escaneo rápido sobre Venus, descubrió que la fuerza vital de la senshi estaba en niveles críticos, por lo que llamó rápidamente a Sailor Saturn

-Rápido, necesito que le transmitas un poco de fuerza en lo que la sacamos de aquí, le robaron algo más que su fuerza vital

Asintiendo Saturno se inclinó sobre Venus para poder ayudarla y Jupiter se quedó sosteniendo la mano de Venus, Mercury se incorporó a la batalla justo cuando Sounya y Dika repelían otro ataque de las senshis

-Necesitamos saber que le hicieron a Venus, necesitamos hacerlos hablar- gritó Mercury a sus compañeras- tratemos de detener al menos a uno de ellos, Uranus ven conmigo, las demás rodéenlos

Asintiendo las senchi restantes enfrentaron a los dos desconocidos

-Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Venus?

-Lo mismo que les haremos a ustedes!-gritó Sounya adelantando su esfera

-Mars Flame Snipe- atacó Mars haciendo que Sounya perdiera su esfera

-Deep Submerge-lanzó su ataque Neptune haciendo que Sounya retrocediera e impactando a Dika

Detrás de Sounya y Dika saltó rápidamente Sailor Uranos y tomo la esfera antes que los enemigos; mientras Mercury atacaba a Dika, quien estaba recuperándose

-Aqua Ribbon – un caudal de agua salió de las manos de Mercury y rodeo a Dika inmovilizándolo por completo, al ver esto Sounya desapareció mientras Dika le gritaba que le ayudara

-Qué es lo que están buscando en este planeta? – se acerco Sailor Pluto al joven

-No se los diré!- grito Dika- los secretos de nuestra gente están protegidos de ustedes los payo

-Qué fue lo que le hicieron a esta gente?- preguntó Sailor Moon

Dika no respondió, ante esto Mercury se acercó al joven y le arranco de las manos la esfera, la levanto sobre su cabeza y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó al piso, al momento de quebrarse varios rayos de luz de diferentes colores se escaparon de su interior y se posaron en diferentes cuerpos de las personas que se habían desvanecido mientras Dika gritaba furioso por perder el trabajo del día

Haruka estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando Mercury la detuvo

-Noooo! Necesitamos analizar esa esfera

-Pero hay que ayudar a estas personas- contestó la senshi de Uranus

-Lo haremos a su debido tiempo, por favor conserva la esfera

Sobre las cabezas de las senchi se abrió un portal apareciendo en él Kavi

-Veo que no pudieron terminar el trabajo y encima les compartes información sobre nosotros Dika- comenzó a hablar mirando duramente al chico que estaba prisionero

-No Kavi- gritó- no les he dicho nada, sólo me quitaron mi esfera, fueron más rápidas que nosotros pero no volverá a suceder, por favor ayúdame

-Claro- contesto Kavi levantando su mano y antes de que las senchi pudieran reaccionar lanzó un rayo de energía sobre Dika, matándolo al instante- y a ustedes Sailor Scouts las volveré a encontrar y la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte- término y desapareció dentro del portal.

-Será mejor que llevemos a Venus al templo para que pueda recuperarse antes de que llegue la policía- sugirió Mars

Todas asintieron impactadas todavía por lo que Kavi le había hecho a uno de los suyos, Jupiter tomó entre sus brazos a Venus y juntas emprendieron el camino hacia el templo.


	11. La Esfera Aural

**_CAPITULO 11_**

**_LA ESFERA AURAL_**

Cuando llegaron al templo dejaron a Minako descansar en el cuarto de Rei mientras Amy y Setsuna comenzaron a estudiar la esfera que consiguieron.

Usagi llamó a Mamoru para que revisara a Mina, Makoto no se le separó en ningún momento y a un lado de la cama observaba los cuidados que le daban a su pareja.

Amy descargó las imágenes de la pelea que su computadora había grabado para que las demás chicas las estudiaran buscando indicios de su nuevo enemigo.

Después de un rato Mamoru salió a la sala seguido de Usagi y Mako para explicarles lo que le había pasado a Mina.

-En estos momentos Mina sólo necesita descansar, se encuentra exhausta, la única explicación que se puede dar es que le robaron su energía, pero al ser el ataque doble estuvieron cerca de robarle su energía vital, de no ser por su foku de senshi probablemente la hubiéramos perdido, yo recomiendo que al menos por hoy no la movamos de aquí, crees que podrías ayudarnos con eso Rei?

-Claro Mamoru, te prepararé una cama también a ti Mako-chan, supongo que no querrás irte verdad?- comentó mirando hacia la preocupada guerrera de Jupiter

-Gracias Rei- fue todo lo que dijo Makoto y se retiró a la habitación nuevamente

-No fue su energía la que le intentaron quitar-dijo Setsuna saliendo de otra de las habitaciones seguida de Amy- fue su aura

-Su qué? – preguntó Usagi

-Su aura?- musitó Rei- eso es muy grave

-Afortunadamente logramos detenerlos y recuperar las auras, terminamos de analizar la esfera y es cuestión de tiempo que podamos liberarlas para que regresen a sus dueños- intervino Amy

-Pero que podría sucederles a las personas si no logramos recuperar su aura? – cuestionó Michiru

-El aura es como una especie de blindaje psíquico, muestra nuestra propia energía y nos defiende de la energía externa- dijo Rei- nunca he escuchado casos de que pueda perderse, así que no sabría decir que le puede pasar a las personas que se les robe el aura

-En términos básicos, el aura es una energía luminosa o campo electromagnético que rodea en forma de óvalo a todos los seres vivos- comenzó a explicar Amy - Nuestra aura está compuesta por multitudes de hilos de fuerza o diminutas corrientes de energía, las cuales están relacionadas con los cuerpos etérico, emocional y mental. Estas corrientes de energía tienen a su vez un efecto sobre el cuerpo físico, poniéndolo en actividad de acuerdo a la naturaleza de la energía que esté predominando en ese momento

-Así que podemos deducir que perder al aura puede afectar la salud emocional y física de la persona – razono Mamoru

-Exacto, lo que nos deja que en caso de no poder recuperar el aura la persona puede recuperarse físicamente, pero quedará trastornado emocionalmente – concluyo Amy

-Vaya eso no se oye muy bien – exclamo Usagi

-El aura absorbe los pensamientos y los estados de ánimo de otros, es influenciado por los eventos en los que participa, es decir si te encuentras alrededor de gente que no es buena, que tiene auras oscuras, la frecuencia de vibración de esas personas te llevarán a esas áreas de la mente, ahí es donde radica el peligro – declaró la miko lúgubremente

-Necesitamos estudiar más esa esfera para poder descubrir como contrarrestar al enemigo- será sólo cuestión de tiempo- agregó Setsuna

-Está bien, por el momento yo me tengo que regresar al hospital, todas deberían irse a descansar, no hay nada más que hacer por hoy- les aconsejó Mamoru

-Cierto, nosotras tenemos que irnos, Hotaru tiene escuela mañana y debe reponer sus energías, de todas maneras cualquier cosa que se necesite llámenos- dijo Michiru mientras salía acompañada de Setsuna, Haruka y Hotaru

-Yo me quedaré para estar al pendiente de los signos de Mina, así Mako no estará tan preocupada- se ofreció Amy

-Gracias- respondió Usagi- estaremos todas al pendiente

Rei los acompaño a la salida para poder despedirlos, cuando las Outers subían a la camioneta de Setsuna, Michiru se acerco a la miko

-Cuida a Amy por favor, no la dejes que se esté toda la noche revisando esa esfera, ella también debe descansar

-No te preocupes Michiru, no dejare que haga eso- respondió Rei- gracias por preocuparte

De regreso al templo Rei llevo sabanas y mantas extras a su habitación para que Mako descansara junto a Mina, al entrar al cuarto la encontró dormida recostada a un lado de Mina, por lo que ya no la despertó y se fue a buscar a Amy al cuarto donde tenían la esfera, pensó que si la acomodaba en otra habitación sería más fácil hacerla descansar.

Sin sorprenderse encontró a Amy frente a su computadora corriendo un escaneo sobre la esfera

-Vamos Ames- le llamo cariñosamente- dijimos que nos íbamos a retirar a descansar, deja que la computadora termine el trabajo esta noche

-Fui a revisar a Mina y la encontré dormida con Mako, no las quise molestar así que decidí darle otro vistazo a la esfera- se justificó Amy

-Si, se ven muy tiernas juntas, creo que hacen una pareja perfecta, no lo crees?- tomando del brazo a Amy la levanto para sacarla de la habitación- Mako le da la protección y fortaleza que Mina necesita y ella le da a Mako todo el amor que ella siempre buscó, es demasiado perfecto

-Tú crees que así deben ser las parejas Rei? Que deben complementarse?- pregunto Amy deteniéndose en el centro de la habitación

-Claro Ames, tu pareja debe ser tu respaldo, pero no porque seas débil, sino porque te comprende y te apoya, además de que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando que nos animen, no lo crees tú así?- parándose frente a ella

-La verdad no lo había pensado así, yo sólo pensaba que tu pareja debe ser una persona honesta, fiel, cariñosa y comprensiva- hablo pausadamente Amy mirando directamente a Rei

-Vaya parece que te estás describiendo Ames- contestó mientras comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, _tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad_ pensó rápidamente

-No lo creo Rei, en todo caso – _de verdad esto está pasando? _pensó, _debería aprovechar el momento?,_ respiro y comenzó a retroceder para poder aclarar su mente, _demonios si la tengo así de cerca no puedo ni hilar tres palabras seguidas_- en todo caso parece que te estoy describiendo…

Al retroceder Amy chocó con el escritorio donde estaba la esfera y esta rodo peligrosamente hacia la orilla, ambas mujeres gritaron y Amy corrió para poder atraparla antes de que se estrellara contra el piso

Al tomar la esfera con sus manos sin ninguna protección la esfera comenzó a brillar, Amy se puso de pie lentamente y mantuvo la esfera flotando en su mano, giro hasta quedar frente a Rei y extendió la mano en dirección a la miko y la esfera brillo con mayor intensidad, justo como cuando Sounya la mantenía frente a Venus.

Los ojos de Amy se veían nublados, con la mirada vacía

_No, esa mirada de nuevo_, pensó Rei- Amy, que es lo que está pasando?- le gritó

Amy parpadeo y su mirada regreso a la normalidad, entonces de la esfera salieron precipitadamente las auras atrapadas, cuidadosamente Amy coloco la esfera en su base frente a la computadora y se dejo caer al suelo exhausta

Rei corrió junto a ella para sostenerla, mientras le preguntaba nuevamente que era lo que había pasado

-No lo sé- respondió lentamente Amy- creo que al tocar la esfera directamente nos conectamos y la primera reacción fue la de buscar más auras, cuando tú me hablaste me hiciste consiente de la verdadera situación por lo que aproveche la conexión para liberar las auras, pero con ello necesite bastante de mi energía

-Chicas- se escucho el grito de Makoto- Mina despertó vengan!


	12. La Conexión

**_CAPITULO 12_**

**_LA CONEXIÓN_**

-Así que Amy y la esfera se conectaron al tomarla directamente?- pregunto Setsuna

-Sí y cuando liberó las auras terminó muy cansada, consumió sus energías, pero no es por eso que las llame- susurro Rei, ya que en una de las habitaciones Amy estaba dormida y no quería que escuchara lo que iba a comunicar al resto del equipo.

Estaban todas reunidas en el cuarto de Rei, Mina ya estaba despierta pero no quisieron correr riesgos y Mamoru insistió en que no se levantara todavía ese día.

-Cuando Amy tomo la esfera, su primer reacción fue apuntarla en mi dirección ella dice que fue la esfera, pero sus ojos se veían diferente, tenía la mirada de Dark Mercury, fue tan sólo un momento pero sé que no era Amy quien apuntaba la esfera hacia mi

-Como puede ser posible? Pensé que Dark Mercury ya había desaparecido, el Dark Kindom fue destruido, como puede regresar?- preguntó Usagi

-Tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que Dark Mercury es parte de Amy- comentó Michiru- a nosotras no nos toco ver esa faceta de Amy, pero por lo que cuentan no deben olvidar que después de todo ellas compartieron su cuerpo, eran parte la una de la otra

-Ese tipo de conexiones son muy fuertes y tal vez la esfera hizo que el cuerpo de Amy recordara la fuerza oscura que un día tuvo- intervino Setsuna

-Estás hablando de memoria muscular?- pregunto Mamoru

-No creo que sea tan sencillo- contesto Setsuna-creo que va más allá de la memoria muscular, creo que también tiene que ver el estado emocional y mental

-Entonces creo que será necesario impedir que Amy toque de nuevo esa esfera, Setsuna por favor llévatela a tu laboratorio, las demás mantendremos vigilada a Amy en caso de que los efectos sean duraderos- indicó Mina

Todos los presentes asistieron y se retiraron, excepto Makoto que continuaba cuidando a Minako, para que Amy no se diera cuenta de su reunión matutina.

-Despertare a Amy para que podamos desayunar juntas, les parece?- pregunto Rei mientras salía de la habitación

-Yo comenzare a prepararlo, veamos que tienes en la cocina Rei- dijo Makoto saliendo tras ella

-Vamos Ames, es hora de levantarse- llamó suavemente la miko

-Mmm- lentamente Amy abrió los ojos y trato de recordar donde estaba, al sentir la presencia de Rei no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras recordaba se que había quedado en el templo, rápidamente se incorporó- lo siento Rei, creo que estaba demasiado cansada y no pude levantarme antes

-No te preocupes Ames, con lo que paso ayer me imagino que quedaste exhausta así que le llame a Mamoru para que te reportara enferma y tuvieras el día para descansar, ahora vamos a la cocina Mako-chan nos está preparando un delicioso desayuno

-Gracias Rei, aprovechare para darle otro vistazo a los datos de la computadora y ver quiénes son nuestros enemigos y…

-Ah no señorita, te reportamos enferma para que descansaras, no para que te buscaras más trabajo- la interrumpió cariñosamente- así que cámbiate y te esperamos para desayunar las cuatro y luego te daré un masaje relajante para que duermas otro poco si?

Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

Sounya se encontraba en el último piso del elegante edificio, nerviosamente esperaba el regreso de Kavi, sabía que el panorama no se veía nada bien, había perdido su esfera aural y a un compañero en su primera misión.

Desde que regresó, Jayah no había hecho otra cosa que burlarse de su pobre desempeño, pero ella no había enfrentado a esas guerreras que aparecieron en su camino; esas guerreras con grandes poderes que lograron detener sus ataques, además la muerte de Dika fue por no mantener la boca cerrada, en cierta forma él fue el culpable de su muerte, si eso era lo que usaría para defenderse ante Kavi, ante los demás, nadie tenía que reclamarle nada.

Kavi salió del cuarto de los mayores y se dirigió directo a ella

-Nadie esperaba que existieran guerreros defensores en esta zona, es por ello que era necesario que iniciáramos nuestro trabajo de forma gradual, ahora que saben de nuestra existencia debemos modificar nuestros planes- comenzó Kavi

-Lo siento Kavi, debimos estar más atentos pero nos superaron en número y…

-No es necesario que te justifiques Sounya, los mayores y yo revisamos la pelea y las guerreras contaban con un plan de ataque - la interrumpió Kavi – ahora que sabemos sus movimientos podremos combatirlas con ventajas a nuestro favor, perdimos un compañero y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nadie más, retírate a descansar en lo que te preparamos otra esfera, más delante te diré cual será tu próxima misión.

Gratamente sorprendida Sounya dejó la habitación dejando a Kavi parado en el centro, en cuanto cerró la puerta dos figuras aparecieron tras de él

-Crees que sea buena idea dejarla ir sin un castigo por sus errores?- pregunto Jayah

-Las decisiones me corresponden a mi Jayah- contestó molesto Kavi- y todo es dentro de lo planeado, Bavol es tu turno de traer algunas auras para los mayores

La otra figura se adelantó mostrando a un hombre grande del tipo musculoso, de cabello muy corto y con un cuidado bigote

-Señor será un honor poder ayudarle en nuestra misión- una vez dicho esto desapareció rápidamente.


	13. El Primer Beso

**_CAPITULO 13_**

**_EL PRIMER BESO_**

Después de desayunar Makoto llevó de regreso a Minako a la habitación, realmente estaban disfrutando el hecho de estar juntas, así que decidieron dejarles espacio, entonces Rei le recordó a Amy del masaje que le había prometido, le dio una bata de baño para que se cambiara y la llevo a la otra parte del templo, donde estaban los espacios para la meditación.

Desde que Rei se había hecho cargo del templo había ampliado los servicios que ofrecía y contaba con un grupo de mikos que le ayudaban en las tareas, por lo que el área de la vivienda estaba ya separada del resto del templo.

Se instalaron en un confortable cuarto que tenía una pequeña fuente, varias velas e inciensos y una mesa de masajes en medio

-Vaya Rei si que le has hecho mejoras al templo- exclamó Amy

-Asistí a un curso de masajes reparadores y comencé a practicar con las chicas después de las batallas, realmente funcionaron por lo que pensé que sería buena idea tener un espacio especial para ello y ofrecerlos al público, son muy populares, anda acomódate en la mesa mientras me preparo

Amy se sentía incomoda con el hecho de que Rei le diera el masaje, pensó en que no podría controlarse pero al mismo tiempo el imaginar sus manos recorrer su cuerpo la hacía estremecer, no había forma de huir, no una con gracia al menos, así que se despojo de su bata y se acomodo en la mesa, tapándose rápidamente con la sabana que estaba a un lado

A su vez Rei también estaba nerviosa, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para llevar a Amy a la sala de masajes, esperaba poder concentrarse pensando que era otra de las chicas, después de todo les había dado masajes a todas y no había pasado nada, aunque sabía que la situación con Amy era diferente, sonrío al imaginarse si ella sospechara todo lo que estaba pensando, sacudiendo la cabeza se encamino nuevamente al cuarto para comenzar.

-Estás muy tensa Ames, trata de relajarte un poco- dijo Rei mientras masajeaba la espalda de Amy- no me digas que no te sientes cómoda

-No, como crees Rei- respiro profundamente y trato de relajarse

Rei comenzó a platicar aspectos técnicos del masaje para lograr concentrase y relajar a su amiga, quien finalmente se quedó dormida, al observar eso los movimientos de la miko fueron cada vez más lentos y fue perdiendo su concentración, sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la diosa del agua y hielo, descubriendo una serie de cicatrices en su costado, recorrió con sus dedos cada una de ellas y al llegar a una que estaba sobre el hombro, no pudo resistirse y la besó, al instante reacciono sonrojándose violentamente, se incorporo e intentó salir, pero sintió que algo la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo, al volver la cara para ver que la detenía se encontró con Amy.

-No huyas Rei, las dos lo hemos hecho durante bastante tiempo- la atrajo hacia ella- y no nos ha servido de nada- terminando de decir esto beso suavemente a la miko

Después de dudar un poco, Rei correspondió el beso con más fuerza y abrazo a Amy, finalmente sin palabras las dos se estaban declarando su amor.

-Esto es maravilloso Ames, no creí que me correspondieras por eso nunca dije nada

-Lo mismo pensaba yo, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, creía ver señales pero no me quería hacer ilusiones al respecto, creo que las dos fuimos muy tontas-se rio Amy mientras desliza una mano en la cintura de Rei y con la otra acaricia su rostro- tenía planeada una cena para declararme, creo que ahora será de celebración

-Oh Ames, me haces tan feliz

Mientras en la ciudad Bavol instalaba un local de amuletos de la suerte, ofreciendo lecturas del Tarot y toda clase de sortilegios, en cada consulta que hacia les regalaba a sus clientes un collar con la piedra de su signo, la gente se iba contenta sin saber que esas piedras comenzaron a drenar sus auras para concentrarse en la esfera aural que Bavol mantenía oculta.

Como el robo del aura no era de manera inmediata las senshi habrían de tardar para descubrirlo, así que él tenía tiempo para mandar la energía a los mayores sin ningún contratiempo, era un buen plan, pensó.


	14. Las Detectives

**_CAPITULO 14_**

**_LAS DETECTIVES_**

Habían pasado ya varios días del ataque de Dika y Sounya, los enemigos no se habían manifestado de nuevo, Venus estaba completamente repuesta y Amy y Rei disfrutaban de su relación, sin decírselo a sus amigas todavía.

Una tarde Usagi fue a buscar a Rei al templo pidiendo que la acompañara a realizar unas compras, pero una vez en el centro la llevó a la parte de las oficinas, se sentaron en un café frente a las oficinas de Minako

-Usago que es lo que estas tramando?- preguntó finalmente Rei, cuando vio que Usagi no pensaba en moverse de ahí por un rato

-Le estamos haciendo un favor a Mako-chan Rei

-Y porque no dijiste eso desde un principio? A que se debe tanto misterio?

En eso Usagi se agacho debajo de la mesa, se incorporó rápidamente jaló a Rei y ambas quedaron ocultas por un momento

-Usago que haces?-grito Rei

-Estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertas- se levantó rápidamente, miró por la ventana y volviéndose hacia Rei le hizo señas con las manos - vamos date prisa o la perderemos

Sin saber que estaban haciendo, Rei pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era vigilar de cerca a la rubia que gesticulaba frente a ella, sabía que era muy buena para meterse en problemas así que se incorporó y salió a toda prisa tras de su amiga

-Perderemos a quien?

-A ella – señalo Usagi

Minako iba por la calle después de abandonar el edificio donde tenía sus oficinas su representante, tenía asuntos que resolver antes de salir de gira y no podía pedirles ayuda a sus amigas para ello, no en esta ocasión

-Pero-se sorprendió Rei- es Mina, porque la vamos a seguir? Makoto sabe que estás haciendo esto?

-Estamos haciendo esto- corrigió Usagi- y no, no lo sabe ni debe saberlo

-Usagi no pienso ayudarte si no se en lo que me estoy metiendo- se paro en medio de la calle Rei- así que dime de una vez por todas porque estamos como niñas de secundaria siguiendo a Mina

-Está bien, pero ocultémonos para que no nos vea- Minako estaba entrando en ese momento a una florería- Mako-chan me dijo el otro día que Mina estaba actuando extraño, yo le dije que no se preocupara pero el otro día la vi salir de una florería con un enorme ramo de rosas y al día siguiente que le pregunte a Mako sobre su regalo, ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablando, gracias a Dios tengo mi fama de despistada así que logre convencerla de que yo me había equivocado, pero me preocupa que Mina pueda lastimar a Mako, por eso decidí averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando

-Usagi-chan creo que estas exagerando las cosas, no es bueno entrometerse en las relaciones de las otras personas y mucho menos andarlas siguiendo, además no entiendo porque tienes que arrastrarme contigo

-Vamos Rei, necesito a alguien mmm que palabra busco exactamente? Mmm alguien mmm ok lo diré pero tienes prohibido repetirlo ok? – le indicó seriamente Usagi- alguien más centrado que yo que vea las cosas como realmente son y no me deje hacer el ridículo por adelantarme a lo que veo, me entiendes?

En ese instante salió Minako de la florería con un ramo de rosas y se dispuso a esperar un taxi

-Vamos Usagi, tenemos que tomar un taxi antes que ella- exclamó Rei

Después de seguir al taxi por las calles de la ciudad finalmente Minako llego a su destino, desde el automóvil las dos chicas vieron como Minako toco el timbre de un edificio de dos pisos con un local cerrado en la primera planta, una mujer pelirroja muy sonriente abrió la puerta y alegremente dejo que Minako entrara no sin antes darle un abrazo; las mandíbulas de las dos mujeres llegaban al piso.

Camino de vuelta al centro las dos mujeres seguían sin poder creer lo que habían visto, las dos tenían la esperanza de que Usagi estuviera equivocada, pero no era así, que le dirían a Mako? Cómo podrían intervenir en la relación de Mako y Mina? Cómo era posible que Mina hiciera esto?

-Ahora que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Usagi a media voz

-Por el momento nada – respondió Rei – no hasta saber más de esta situación y no hay que decirle a nadie, entendido?

-Entendido, mira Rei – grito la rubia – una tienda nueva, es de amuletos, anda entremos a comprar algunos para que nos ayuden con esta situación – y corriendo entro a la tienda

-Usago tonta – le grito Rei – en el templo tenemos amuletos – y de nueva cuenta siguió a Usagi

Cuando entro a la tienda ya Usagi tenía cantidad de amuletos en sus manos y estaba sentada frente a un hombre que le estaba por comenzar a leerle las cartas del tarot

-Tienes un alma vieja sabes? – le decía el hombre a Usagi – por lo que tienes una gran fuerza interior, en este momento estas preocupada por tus amigas, sobre ellas hay un gran peligro y no sabes cómo ayudarlas, debes dejar que las energías fluyan para que las aguas encuentren su cauce y todo sea como debe de ser

-Vaya usted si que sabe leer las cartas- comentó Usagi – que más dicen sus cartas?

-No necesito las cartas para saber lo que te pasa, todavía no he tirado tus cartas – dijo el hombre levantando la vista – _esta chica tiene un aura muy fuerte, _pensó,_ adelantaré mucho mi trabajo cuando logre arrebatársela_

-Usagi debemos irnos – interrumpió Rei – tenemos prisa- _tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto_, pensó

-Vamos Rei esperemos un poco más – suplicó Usagi – esto se está poniendo interesante

_Dos auras muy fuertes, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte _pensó Bavol – Señoritas si tienen prisa pueden volver otro día, pero les ruego se lleven estos amuletos– finalmente dijo extendiendo dos collares- para su protección

-Gracias!- contesto Usagi, pero cuando iba a tomarlos Rei se adelantó y le dio un manotazo a los collares

-Noooo, hay una presencia maligna en esta tienda – gritó

Bavol rio siniestramente mientras sacaba debajo de su túnica la esfera aural y la apuntó hacia las dos mujeres, antes de caer desmayadas Usagi alcanzó a usar su comunicador


	15. La Tienda de Talismanes

**_CAPITULO 15_**

**_LA TIENDA DE TALISMANES_**

Las Outer Senshi fueron las primeras en llegar a la tienda, rápidamente Setsuna se encargó de poner a salvo a Usagi y Rei, mientras Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru le hacían frente a Bavol.

Bavol lanzó una serie rayos sobre las senchi

-Silence Wall – gritó Sailor Saturn- deteniendo con su escudo el ataque de Bavol

-Vaya si que tienen sus trucos guerreras de la luna, pero aún no han visto los míos – gritó Bavol y saco de su túnica un pequeño bastón

-World Shaking – gritó Sailor Uranus

Bavol extendió frente a él su bastón y detuvo el ataque de la guardiana de Urano, poco a poco fue compactando el ataque en una esfera de energía que se posó en el mango del bastón

-No puede ser - gritó Uranus y enseguida lanzó otro ataque - Space Turbulence!

Nuevamente el ataque fue absorbido por el bastón de Bavol quien reía siniestramente y con sólo sacudirlo un poco lanzó toda la energía contenida en contra de las Sailors

-Silence Wall – intentó detenerlo Saturn pero era tanto el poder del ataque que su barrera protectora fue arrasada e impacto a las Senchi

-Dead Scream – atacó Sailor Pluto – logrando sorprender a Bavol y así poder auxiliar un poco a sus compañeras

- No podemos usar nuestros poderes contra nosotras mismas, mientras tenga ese bastón – les dijo Pluto

- Rolling Heart Vibration

- Jupiter Oak Evolution

-Noooo- gritaron las Outer Senshi

Demasiado tarde llego el avisó Bavol atrapó los ataques y se los regresó en esta ocasión las sailor apenas pudieron escapar del impacto

-Es lo que tratábamos de decirles, que no le lancen ataques porque los vuelve contra nosotras – dijo Pluto

- Maravilloso y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Jupiter

-Primero comuniquémonos con Mercury para que vaya pensando un plan de ataque - dijo Venus – también hay que comunicarse con Moon y Mars para que no ataquen

-Moon y Mars están en aquel rincón, Bavol las atacó sin su fuku- las resguarde ahí para poder ayudar a las otras

En ese momento llegó Mercury

-Creo tener una idea de que hacer, pero primero dejen pruebo algo- y parándose frente a Bavol atacó- Shabon Spray

Y así lanzando su ataque más débil Sailor Mercury usó rápidamente su computadora para analizar el bastón de Bavol, quien se adelantó para atrapar el ataque

-Qué- dijo sorprendido- es todo lo que tienen, no entiendo como la inútil de Sounya pudo huir de ustedes, ahora les demostraré mi fuerza

Mientras Mercury se dirigía al grupo de guerreras- Ya lo tengo, lo único que debemos hacer es sobrecargar ese bastón, lancemos todas un ataque poderoso al mismo tiempo, sin dejar que logre descargar su bastón, ese será tu trabajo Venus- y asintiendo todas se pararon frente a Bavol dispuestas a derrotarlo mientras él adelantaba su bastón

-Mercury Aqua Rhapsody

- Supreme Thunder Dragon

- Space Sword Blaster

- Submarine Reflection

- Chronos Typhoon

- Silence Glaive Surprise

- Venus Love-Me Chain – gritó Venus y atrapo a Bavol para que no pudiera mover su bastón

Y una vez que todos los ataques fueron absorbidos por el bastón este brilló extendiendo tres veces su tamaño mientras Bavor trataba de soltarse, al no poder liberar los ataques el bastón estalló matando a Bavol, su cuerpo se desintegro y la esfera aural que guardaba bajo su túnica se estrelló contra el piso liberando las auras de Rei y Usagi.

Las Senchi fueron por sus amigas, Mercury tomó a Rei entre sus brazos mientras decía

-Llevémoslas al templo para que se recuperen, también hay que llamar a Mamoru

Se detuvo en los mostradores viendo los talismanes y objetos de la tienda mientras sonreía.


	16. Descubriendo al Enemigo

**_CAPITULO 16_**

**_DESCUBRIENDO AL ENEMIGO_**

-Vamos Rei, tienes que volver a la cama, fueron las instrucciones de Mamoru no las mías- insistió Amy- perdiste mucha energía y tienes que descansar, las otras miko se harán cargo del templo y yo pedí un día en el hospital para cuidarte, no seas terca

-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar en la cama sin hacer nada, además recuperaron mi aura ya estoy bien- contestó levantándose

-Rei Hino!- levanto la voz Amy, cosa que casi nunca hacia fuera del campo de batalla- te vas a quedar reposando el día de hoy y no se diga más!

Sorprendida ante esta reacción Rei se acomodó en la cama de nuevo y sólo pudo asentir

-Eres muy terca Rei Hino – continúo su regaño Amy – siempre cuidas a los demás y en cuanto se trata de ti no dejas que nadie te ayude, pero esto se acabó! – y recostándose junto a ella, hablando cariñosamente le dijo – ya me tienes a mí, y te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte y no dejaré que te suceda nada

-Quien podría imaginar que la Senshi del hielo es tan cálida – y abrazándola por la cintura le dijo – y que la Senshi del fuego se derrite por ella

-Mmm me estas tentado a que abuse de tu debilidad Rei – musitó mientras la besaba suavemente- y el doctor Mamoru podría enfadarse por ello

Ambas mujeres rieron y Amy no pudo dejar pasar el momento – Rei se que eres una persona muy discreta en lo que respecta a compartir tu vida personal con los demás, pero no crees que deberíamos decirle a las chicas?

-Lo he estado pensando, sé que no se molestaran y mucho menos pienses que me avergüenzo Amy, es sólo que… todo este tiempo he sentido que ustedes son lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido y siempre he tenido miedo a perderlas y hemos estado cerca de ello, digo cuantas veces hemos muerto? Y justo ahora que por fin estamos juntas mi mayor temor es quedarme sin ti y siento que si de alguna manera formalizamos esta relación y te pierdo, nunca podré recuperarme. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pensar así pero es justo como me siento, me entiendes?

-Claro Rei sólo debes entender que por nada del mundo permitiré que algo o alguien me separe de ti y lo más importante que siempre debes recordar es que te amo

Era la primera vez que Amy le decía esas palabras a Rei, lo que hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos mientras decía- invitémoslas a cenar para decírselo

-Tomare eso como un te amo – sonrío Amy, no había resentimientos en sus palabras, sabía que Rei era peor que ella para expresar sus sentimientos, sólo debía darle su espacio y tiempo - aunque creo que tendremos que decirle a Mako primero para que nos ayude con la cena, en la cocina las dos somos un desastre – rieron las dos y Amy continuo - y sirve que les doy otra buena noticia

-Que otra noticia?

-Que ya se quienes son nuestros enemigos- y le mostro un libro que tenía a un lado

Después de una deliciosa cena – comprada por supuesto – las Outer y las Inner se pasaron a la sala para poder platicar sobre las nuevas noticias

-Y cuál es el motivo de la reunión?- pregunto Setsuna

-Queremos compartir con ustedes dos noticias- se adelantó Amy, pero terminando de decir esto olvido por completo el discurso que mentalmente había preparado para la ocasión- bien se trata de…mmm…de decirles que…

-Decirles que Ames y yo estamos saliendo juntas- se levantó Rei para terminar la frase que Amy había perdido y tomando su mano- somos muy felices y queremos que ustedes lo sepan

-Vaya que se tardaron en admitirlo- dijo Minako- ya desde hace tiempo había dejado de ser divertido ver como ouch!- fue interrumpida por un codazo de Makoto – que? Es cierto!

-Dime al menos que Amy tuvo el valor de decirlo primero, sino cumpliré mi promesa Blue- comentó Haruka

-Soy muy feliz porque al fin se declararon su amor- gritó Usagi mientras abrazaba a las dos- la verdad nos estaba preocupando que dieran tantas vueltas, felicidades chicas!

-Es decir que todas lo sabían?- preguntó sorprendida Amy

-Lo sospechábamos, pero no queríamos presionarlas además nada se le escapa a la Diosa del Amor- exclamó victoriosa Minako mientras hacia la seña de Sailor V

Todas rieron ante la ocurrencia de Mina y felicitaron a sus amigas, ofreciendo Mamoru un brindis por a la nueva pareja, después de un rato pregunto cuál era la otra noticia

-Es acerca de nuestro nuevo enemigo, creo saber de quienes se tratan

-En serio? - Pregunto Setuna

-Sí, creo que nuestros enemigos son una antigua variación de un grupo Gitano, los Pharavonuria - dijo Amy

-Gitanos? Como llegaste a esa conclusión? –Preguntó Makoto

-En el primer ataque el joven nos llamo Payo, que es una palabra gitana para designar a los no gitanos, además los nombres de nuestros enemigos son de origen gitano y luego está la tienda de talismanes por los artículos que tenía confirme mis sospechas, después de investigar acerca de los gitanos encontré esta historia:

O Del creó de la tierra el Sherkano o serpiente y su hembra Halla, y las parejas de todos los otros animales.  
En este mundo primordial o Del Sinpetri tenía compañeros: Sunto Yakof, Sunto Avraham, Sunto Moishel y Sunto Krechuno. Éstos eran los suntse, los ancestros. Con ellos estaba también Pharavono, que después se separó provocando la división de los hombres - hasta entonces constituían una sola raza y hablaban una sola lengua - en dos grupos: los Jorajané con jefe Sinpetri y los Pharavonuria con jefe Pharavono. Éste grupo al inicio se mantuvo aislado, pero luego, multiplicándose y habiendo desarrollado mucha inteligencia y audacia, decidieron conquistar toda la tierra. Así que Pharavono hizo la guerra a Sinpetri; pero no sabía que Sinpetri era el mismo Del. A la cabeza de sus tropas, Pharavono cruzó el río, invocando el poder de Del; pero al atravesare el mar, lleno de orgullo, invocó su propio poder y fue sumergido por las aguas. Su último tentativo de adorar un ídolo de piedra fuecastigado con un fúlmine. Todo el país entonces habitado fue inundado. O Del Sinpetri reformó la tierra ensanchándola y dándola a Sus Jorajané y llevó los suntse al Rhayo, la otra tierra por encima de las estrellas. Los Pharavonuria ahogados precipitaron en el Yado, el abismo subterráneo donde van todos los muertos de mala muerte. Los pocos Pharavonuria sobrevivientes - o sea, los Gitanos - están condenados a no tener más un territorio nacional, ni organización política, ni iglesia, ni escritura, porque toda su cultura fue sumergida en el mar.

-Así que creo que se trata de descendientes directos de los Pharavonuria tratando de terminar lo que Pharavono no pudo- finalizó Amy

-Wow Amy que historia- dijo Usagi- así que tenemos que buscar algún grupo gitano para encontrar a nuestros enemigos?

-Si pudiera tener acceso a la esfera podría darles más datos…

-No- la interrumpió Mina- el estudio de la esfera le corresponde a Setsuna, es ella quien puede compartir contigo los datos que necesites

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan Amy, no podemos arriesgarnos a que estés cerca de esa esfera de nuevo- enfatizó Mina, haciendo valer su papel de líder de las Inner Senchi

-No sé porque hacen tanto alboroto por eso, no paso nada, sólo usé un poco de mi energía y de alguna manera me conecte con la esfera para poder liberar las auras, puedo hacerlo de nuevo para ver otros aspectos de nuestros enemigos

Las senchi se miraron unas a otras y finalmente fue Rei quien tomando las manos de Amy le dijo

-Cuando tocaste la esfera, en un principio no fuiste tú quien hizo contacto con ella, Ames creemos que fue Dark Mercury

-Qué?- palideció Amy

-Fue sólo un instante pero tus ojos reflejaron la mirada de Dark Mercury mientras apuntabas la esfera en mi dirección Ames- y con una mano acarició la mejilla de Amy- no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte de nuevo, por eso no dejamos que te acerques a esa esfera

-Yo…chicas lo siento…yo no sabía…Rei yo…discúlpenme- y salió a toda prisa de la habitación

-Amy- la llamó Rei mientras salía tras ella


	17. Confesiones

Hola, en el capitulo anterior me faltó aclarar que esta historia incluye parte de la historia de PGSM no solo del manga o del anime, creo que a estas alturas la mayoría ya lo descubrio pero aún así quería aclararlo, gracias por sus visitas

**_CAPITULO 17_**

**_CONFESIONES_**

Rei encontró a Amy fuera del templo, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada

-Ames, porque te fuiste así?- preguntó suavemente Rei- además no tienes que disculparte de nada, Dark Mercury no es tu culpa- se sentó a un lado pasando su brazo por los hombros de la otra mujer- fue por nuestra imprudencia que te viste en esa situación

-Fue mi culpa Rei, siempre ha sido mi culpa, soy el miembro más débil del equipo, intente ser más fuerte e independiente, entrenar más, y aún así no puedo evitar ser la carga del grupo- dijo Amy mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla- sabía que hay oscuridad dentro de mí y trate de ignorarlo, de trabajar más duro pero la realidad me alcanzó

-Ames no hay oscuridad dentro de ti, Michiru nos dijo algo que nunca habíamos pensado antes, el hecho de que de alguna manera Dark Mercury y tu estén conectadas por que son parte la una de la otra, compartieron un cuerpo y una conexión así es muy fuerte, además la presencia de Dark Mercury fue intensa porque fuiste expuesta directamente a Metalia- y mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras le secaba las lagrimas continuó- y aún así fuiste capaz de regresar con nosotras, fuiste más fuerte que ella y la tienes bajo control

-No es cierto- contesto Amy bajando la vista- cuando estaba en Alemania no fui capaz de controlarla

-Si hablas de tus excursiones nocturnas eso no cuenta- le dijo Rei

Amy la miró sorprendida y sin poder articular palabra alguna mientras Rei continuó hablando

-No, Michiru no me lo dijo, de hecho yo se lo dije a ella, sabes tengo que confesarte algo- respiro profundamente, y cerrando un segundo sus ojos finalmente dijo- un fin se semana me escape a Alemania, pero no tuve el valor de verte, cuando fui a tu departamento estabas en la universidad, Michiru me pidió que te esperara y yo estúpidamente me fui- sonrió irónicamente- pero antes de regresar me estuve toda la tarde sentada frente a tu edificio, perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando menos lo pensé ya pasaba de la media noche. Estaba por irme cuando te vi salir por la ventana, sin tu foku de senshi, trate de seguirte, tuve que transformarme para poder hacerlo, desarrollaste mucho tus poderes sabias?-la miró con admiración- en fin, cuando finalmente te alcance, vi lo que hacías

-Rei yo- un suave dedo se poso en sus labios sin dejarla continuar

-No te estoy reprochando nada, ni tampoco te pido explicaciones, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lo sé- continuó suavemente- me quede un par de días más para investigar, me entere de la pobre niña que atendiste aquella madrugada, fue atacada brutalmente y por eso entendí lo que hacías, supe cómo te esforzaste en cuidarla, la acompañaste y trataste de confortarla y no fue suficiente- un par de lagrimas caían de sus ojos- después de su funeral fue cuando comenzaste tus cacerías nocturnas, no fue difícil seguir el rastro. Cuando fui a despedirme de Michiru me comento que sabía que salías por las noches pero que tu senchi pen se quedaba en tu cuarto, por eso nunca te relacionó con la historia de la vengadora nocturna, por su cercanía contigo me tome la libertad de decírselo, espero puedas perdonarme

-Rei- murmuro Amy- yo no sé qué decir…todo esto es…demasiado-se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos- porqué Michiru nunca dijo nada de esto? Porqué tú nunca me dijiste nada?

-Porqué yo se lo pedí- contestó Rei mientras se paraba en frente de ella para detenerla un momento- en ese momento realmente no sabía lo que hacía, lo que me pareció una buena idea en Tokio fue lo peor que podía haber pensado en Alemania, estaba muy confundida y cuando me entere de lo aturdida que estabas también tú no quise complicarte más las cosas, por eso nunca te dije nada

-Y aún sabiendo de lo que soy capaz aceptaste salir conmigo? –Grito Amy- Si sabías que Dark Mercury sigue dentro de mí, como pudiste aceptar esta relación?

-Porque te amo!-grito Rei- te amo por lo que eres, porque sé que no todo tiene que ser en blanco y negro, porque sé que aunque existan tiempos difíciles lo podremos superar y te tendré siempre a mi lado, porque tú me lo prometiste!

Amy tomo la cara de Rei entre sus manos y la beso con fuerza, al separarse vio el rostro aturdido de Rei y comenzó a secar despacio sus lagrimas, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas mientras le decía

-Lo siento Rei soy una estúpida, no debí reaccionar así, hago que te preocupes más de la cuenta…no sé si puedas perdonarme

-No seas tonta-sonrió finalmente Rei – no tengo nada que perdonarte, en todo caso soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho esto antes

-No – interrumpió Amy- se que tratabas de protegerme, de que no me preocupara y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por ello, es sólo que por una vez me gustaría ser la fuerte, ser yo quien te rescatara en vez de ser yo a quien tienen que ayudar

-En verdad que no sabes valorarte Ames- le dijo la miko- eres el cerebro de las Sailor Scouts, sin ti no habríamos llegado muy lejos y de todas nuestras amigas eres tú quien nos mantiene en equilibrio, entre los extremos de nuestras personalidades eres tú quien nos da armonía

-Nunca lo había visto así, aunque creo que muy pocas veces he logrado ver algo más allá de mis libros no? – agregó tristemente

-No te tortures en vano, vamos con las chicas, no debemos preocuparlas más- la animo Rei

En cuanto entraron a la sala la conversación cesó, Usagi se levantó de su lugar y acercándose a las dos mujeres les dijo – de verdad sentimos no haberte la verdad desde un principio Amy, no queríamos preocuparte, además de que no sabíamos cómo manejar la situación

-Pero no importa lo que pase- continúo Mina, acercándose- porque siempre estaremos contigo para luchar contra lo que sea

-No cometeremos el mismo erros dos veces- finalizó Mako parándose detrás de Mina

-Además de que ahora tienen refuerzos- hablo Haruka en nombre de las Outter Senchi

-Gracias chicas, se que siempre podré contar con ustedes, disculpen mi reacción anterior

-Está bien perder el control de vez en cuando Amy – dijo Michiru – nadie es perfecto, sólo recuerda que te queremos tal y como eres.


	18. El Robo Masivo

**_CAPITULO 18_**

**_EL ROBO MASIVO_**

Kavi entró al cuarto de los mayores, debía reportar la pérdida de Bavol y su plan que hasta el momento había funcionado tan bien; después de todo no había sido una pérdida total ya que se habían hecho de bastantes auras, aunque todavía no era suficiente.

Las tres figuras se encontraban en el centro de la habitación alrededor de la esfera roja sin voltear a ver a Kavi le dijeron

-Tenemos muy poca energía en la cual trabajar Kavi

-Necesitamos más auras para terminar nuestro trabajo

-Se está retrasando el regreso del maestro

-Lo sé mis señores, es solo que no contaba con la presencia de esas guerreras de la luna y …

-Ya estamos trabajando en algo para detenerlas - lo interrumpieron los mayores - por el momento pon al resto a trabajar para obtener más auras y procura no fallar

-Así lo hare – y se retiró de la habitación.

Jayah, Sounya y Wesh fueron enviados rápidamente a buscar más auras, estableciéndose en diferentes puntos de la ciudad y siguiendo los pasos de Bavol, manteniendo un perfil bajo para poder conseguir auras

En el hospital Amy estaba atendiendo un caso muy extraño de una persona que encontraron inconsciente en su oficina, físicamente se encontraba bien pero por alguna razón no despertaba, sospechando su robo de aura Amy saco su minicomputadora y visor para poder confirmarlo.

Después de analizar sus resultados Amy busco a Mamoru para comunicarle sus descubrimientos

-Creo que siguen trabajando los ladrones de aura, mira esto – y le mostró la minicomputadora

-No puede ser, no hemos visto actividad sospechosa últimamente y destruyeron la esfera del último atacante

-Lo sé pero creo que hay más de ellos y saben cómo ocultarse, la tienda de talismanes tenía un buen tiempo trabajando y fue por accidente como la descubrimos, creo que hay más de ellos

-Y cómo podremos rastrearlos entonces?- preguntó Mamoru

-Creo que podemos usar al hospital para ello, entre los dos podemos escribir un informe sobre esta nueva "enfermedad" y pedir a los otros hospitales que nos comuniquen casos similares para poder rastrear a las personas que han sido atacadas

-Y así descubrir las áreas en donde buscar al enemigo, me parece excelente idea Amy, además no despertamos sospechas, sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo

-Entonces manos a la obra, comencemos con el paciente que tenemos en el hospital- finalizó la conversación Amy.

-Muy interesantes los resultados de su trabajo chicos- comentó Saeko Mizuno- si le damos el seguimiento apropiado incluso pueden publicarlo, les ayudará mucho en su carrera

-Gracias Dra Mizuno, la verdad no esperábamos esta cantidad d casos y debo confesar que la idea fue de Amy-chan, yo sólo la estoy respaldando-contestó Mamoru- pero ya estamos trabajando en un tratamiento apropiado

-Me agrada que trabajen juntos en esta investigación, se que Amy no acudió a ti por amistad sino por tu capacidad por lo que tienen todo el respaldo de este hospital para continuar con ella, así que no nos decepcionen, ahora Mamoru permíteme un momento con Amy por favor.

Mamoru salió de la oficina de la Directora del Hospital dejando a madre e hija para que pudieran hablar libremente, lo que era algo extraño, ya que la relación entre ellas dentro del hospital se manejaba de manera estrictamente profesional; Saeko Mizuno se había encargado de que todos supieran que aunque Amy era su hija no iba a recibir ningún tratamiento especial y que su lugar dentro del hospital se lo había ganado a pulso, no por su ayuda.

-Amy nadie había relacionado estos casos más que como un síntoma más de estrés, sólo tú y Mamoru hilaron estos casos a algo más perturbador-respiro profundamente para poder continuar- la reputación de este hospital está en juego así que debo saber si estos casos están relacionados con tu "otro trabajo"

-De qué estás hablando mamá?- pregunto con sorpresa Amy

-Hija no tienes que fingir más conmigo, desde hace tiempo se de tus otras actividades como Senshi, no te voy a mentir que siempre me he sentido preocupada por tu seguridad, pero si elegiste seguir ese camino lo único que podía hacer era no inquietarte con mis aprehensiones

-Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

-Desde que tenías 15 años, se que es demasiado tiempo, pero he visto como lo manejas; lo has hecho de manera sorprendente aunque nunca lo habías mezclado como ahora, debe ser por algo importante no?

-Mamá, no sé qué decir, yo…yo no quería que te preocuparas y por eso nunca te dije nada, además de que no quería ponerte en peligro, siento que te hayas tenido que preocupar todo este tiempo por mi

-No tienes por qué disculparte cariño, quiero que sepas que me siento orgullosa de ti y no sólo por ser la Senshi de Mercurio, sino por todo lo que has logrado, vaya – sonrió con suficiencia – protectora de la tierra, mejor promedio nacional, una brillante doctora y todavía una hija ejemplar, sinceramente no sé cómo puedes manejar todo eso, aparte de tu vida personal, tus amigas lo saben? – la miró fijamente

-Mmm – dudó Amy un momento pensando que podía decir para despistar a su madre pero fue interrumpida

-No me digas nada, sospecho que ellas también tienen algo que ver, pero no presionare más, es sólo que quería que supieras lo mucho que te quiero y te apoyo en todas tus decisiones – la abrazó mientras le decía eso – incluida la investigación

-Gracias mamá, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí – mientras le devolvía el abrazo

-Ok y ya que estamos en estos terrenos personales que me dices de la chica con la que has estado saliendo?

-Mamá!- se escandalizo Amy

-Se que eres muy tímida con tus relaciones y que es de lo que menos me platicas pero últimamente se nota el cambio que has tenido, tienes la misma mirada que yo tenía cuando comencé a salir con tu padre – se sonrojó – así que dime, quien es ella

-Cómo sabes que es una mujer?

-Bueno como podrás darte cuenta pocas cosas se me escapan y siempre tuve mis sospechas, pero cuando Michiru se fue a vivir contigo a Alemania lo confirme, luego Rei fue en busca de tu dirección, espero no haber causado algún problema

-Jajajajajajaja no mamá Michiru sólo me hizo compañía ella vive con Haruka, tienen ya mucho tiempo juntas y en cuanto a Rei…tenemos poco tiempo saliendo

-Me da mucho gusto por ti hija, es una gran mujer y se nota que te hace feliz, las invito a cenar la próxima semana para celebrarlo y averiguar si sus intenciones contigo son honorables

-Mamá!

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron mientras reían por la broma

-Con la lista de personas enfermas que mandaron los hospitales hemos logrado aislar cinco zonas de la ciudad como de alto riesgo, tenemos que buscar una estrategia para descubrirlos de manera rápida, cada día llegan más personas sin aura o en proceso de perderla al hospital – explicó Mamoru frente a un mapa

-Dividámonos en equipos de dos y rastreemos cada una de las zonas – dijo Minako – Rei tu vas conmigo, Mako y Amy, Setsuna y Mamoru, Hotaru con Michiru y Usagi vas con Haruka. No debemos perder tiempo- dicho esto los equipos tomaron su zona para comenzar a investigar


	19. La Búsqueda

**_CAPITULO 19_**

**_LA BÚSQUEDA_**

MAMORU-SETSUNA

-Me preocupa el número de personas que ha perdido su aura, en el hospital ya abarcan todo un ala y la mamá de Amy comienza a preocuparse por el diagnostico que dimos en nuestra investigación-comentó Mamoru

-Se que están arriesgando mucho con esa investigación, pero el análisis de la esfera no me está dando mucho- lamentó Setsuna- por el momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar a esos ladrones de auras

-Creo que también tendremos que poner a trabajar a Rei – agregó Mamoru - el personal que está a cargo de estas personas comienza a ser afectado por la ausencia de auras

-Ese es un buen punto, si busco una contraparte a la esfera podré dar con otro tipo de resultados- sonrió Setsuna – y con eso no habrá problema de que Amy me pueda ayudar

REI-MINAKO

-Rei tú siempre sabes que es lo que quieres no?- preguntó Minako

-A que te refieres Mina?

-Desde que nos conocemos siempre sabes que es lo que quieres hacer, que vas a hacer con tu vida y mantienes todo bajo control

-A donde quieres llegar Mina?

-Mi sueño siempre fue ser una famosa cantante, aún con el compromiso que implicaba ser la líder de las Senshi nunca deje de perseguir mi sueño; pero ahora que estoy cerca de alcanzarlo no sé si es realmente lo que quiero, es algo confuso – suspiró Minako

-A que te refieres?

-Me encanta cantar no me malinterpretes, pero en este momento en lo único que puedo pensar es en estar con Mako, por lo que comenzar una gira ahora simplemente es algo que no quiero hacer, pero que tengo que hacer, según mi agente

-Mina ya hablaste de esto con Mako?- pregunto Rei

-Ella dice que me apoya en lo que yo quiera hacer, pero que no quiere ser un freno para mis sueños, piensa que puedo arrepentirme y culparla a ella, pero sé que eso no sucederá!- dijo con decisión Mina

-Entonces explícame lo de la otra chica Minako

-Cual chica Rei?

-No me mientas Mina, Usagi y yo te vimos el otro día, le llevaste flores a su departamento-la enfrentó Rei

-Ah! Esa chica- sonrió Minako-supongo que tendré que contarte mi secreto Rei

MAKOTO-AMY

-Mako hay algo que necesito platicarte

-Dime Amy, que pasa

-Mi mamá sabe que soy Sailor Mercury

-Que!

-El día que Mamoru y yo le planteamos lo de la investigación me lo dijo, lo sabe desde hace tiempo y creo que…mmm…también sabe de ustedes- murmuro- yo…lo siento mucho

-Bueno, creo que no hay mucho de que sorprenderse, tu mamá es muy inteligente y nosotras no usamos mascaras ni nada por el estilo- reflexiono Makoto- y últimamente las televisoras y reporteros nos persiguen más que antes, creo que era cuestión de tiempo, además una madre siempre sabe

-Pero no estás molesta?- se sorprendió Amy

-Porque habría de estarlo? Vamos no creo que tu mamá vaya a delatarnos- sonrió Makoto – de hecho me alegra que lo haya tomado tan bien y te apoye incondicionalmente

-Si me sorprendió bastante sabes? También sabe acerca de Rei, nos invito a cenar para ver si sus intenciones son honorables –parafraseando a su madre

-Jajajajaja hay que ver como maneja la situación Rei, aunque ni por un momento hemos dudado de sus intenciones, la verdad me encanta como se ven juntas

-Gracias Mako, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, prometo no volver a ocultarte nada

-En ese caso yo también haré lo mismo Amy, hay algo que me preocupa y no sé si estoy exagerando, es acerca de Mina

-Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto preocupada Amy

-No lo sé con exactitud, lo que si te puedo decir es que ha estado muy evasiva conmigo, llega tarde y no me dice con claridad donde ha estado, en un principio pensé que era por su trabajo, siempre que trabaja en un disco nuevo se esfuerza mucho-sonrió ligeramente- pero yo se que ya terminó desde hace tiempo y aún sigue distante conmigo…creo que la estoy perdiendo y sospecho que es por alguien más- finalizo lúgubremente

En ese momento sus comunicadores comenzaron a sonar, Makoto fue la primera en responder para así evitar que Amy viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Es Michiru, al parecer encontraron algo en su sector, vamos!- y corriendo hacia su Jeep dio por terminada la plática

Wesh abrió un spa en el centro de la ciudad, ofreciendo toda clase de técnicas para la relajación de sus clientes; mientras estaban en el edificio la esfera les robaba poco a poco su aura, haciendo que se sintieran cada vez más débiles por lo que volvían al spa con la idea de recuperarse, por lo que caían en un círculo vicioso beneficiando a Wesh.

Michiru y Hotaru iban recorriendo la zona usando su Espejo de Aguas Profundas para localizar el enemigo, al estar cerca del spa el espejo se activo reflejando la esfera que Wesh estaba usando para el robo de las auras

Rápidamente Michiru saco su comunicador para avisar a las otras Senchi y decidió que lo mejor era que ella y Hotaru fueran investigando el lugar.

En cuanto entraron Wesh sintió la intensidad de sus auras por lo que se apresuró a recibirlas personalmente; Michiru al percibir que él era el enemigo se arrepintió rápidamente de no esperar a las otras o al menos entrar ya transformadas para no descubrir sus identidades, por lo que no les quedo más que seguir las instrucciones de Wesh y entrar a una de las salas de masaje

-Hotaru no podemos transformarnos aquí, es demasiado el riesgo de que nos descubran, avisemos a las otras para que lleguen preparadas, mientras hay que entretener a este sujeto

-Está bien Michiru-mamá, espero que no se tarden mucho

Wesh las estaba esperando en el centro de la sala cuando una de las paredes explotó de repente entrando Sailor Uranus y Sailor Moon

-Como puedes robarle el aura a las personas inocentes y creer que no te íbamos a descubrir – gritó Sailor Moon – soy una Sailor Scout y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

-Cómo se atreven a interponerse en nuestros planes? – contestó Wesh – esta vez no permitiré que se salgan con la suya – y sacando una vara parecida a la de Bavol comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía contra las Scouts

Saltando hacia un lado evitaron el ataque, Uranus comentó – espero que no tenga los mismos poderes que el adivino – y lanzó su ataque - World Shaking

Wesh no estaba preparado para el impacto así que lo recibió de frente, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo – vaya – comentó- la verdad esperaba algo más potente, creo que será una tarea fácil terminar con todas ustedes – y levantando nuevamente su vara lanzó una ronda más de rayos

Esta vez los rayos impactaron contra un campo de fuerza puesto por Sailor Saturn, mientras Sailor Neptune lanzaba su ataque

-Submarine Reflection

Esta vez Wesh tuvo que dar un paso atrás al recibir el impacto, pero aún así no recibió el daño que las Senchi esperaban

- Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots

-Burning Mandala

Wesh impactó la pared detrás de él derrumbándola y por un momento Venus y Mars pensaron que habían terminado con él por lo que le dieron la espalda para reunirse con sus compañeras y no vieron que Wesh se levantó mientras les apuntaba directamente, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios al momento de lanzar su ataque

Jupiter y Mercury saltaron hacia sus compañeras justo a tiempo para evitar que los rayos de Wesh cumplieran con su cometido; Jupiter y Venus cayeron a los pies de sus compañeras mientras Mercury y Mars iban directamente contra la pared, en el último momento Mercury giró su cuerpo por lo que ella fue la que impactó de manera directa con la pared, logrando amortiguar el golpe de Mars

-No Mercury porque lo hiciste- gritó Mars

Sin tiempo para contestarle Mercury la tomó nuevamente y la cubrió con su espalda mientras Wesh lanzaba una nueva carga contra ellas, esta vez el impacto fue directo sobre Mercury rasgando su foku a lo largo de la espalda

-Dead Scream- descargó su ataque Pluto, Wesh tuvo que detener su embestida para enfrentar a sus nuevos enemigos mientras Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Saturn se situaban junto a Mars y una desvanecida Mercury tratando de ayudarla

-Amy porque?- le continuaba preguntando Mars

-Recuerda que te hice una promesa- contesto al fin Mercury con una media sonrisa en su rostro- ahora no te preocupes más y ayuda a las demás a terminar con este enemigo, yo estaré bien

-Yo me encargaré de ella- intervino Tuxedo Mask- al parecer tiene un par de costillas fracturadas- ustedes dos vayan con las otras, este es un adversario muy poderoso

Detrás de ellos se escuchaba el estruendo de la pelea y al parecer hasta el momento el extraño llevaba las de ganar

-Ve- insistió Mercury – debemos destruir la esfera que este sujeto esconde, yo te alcanzare en un momento, te lo prometo

-Más te vale que cumplas todas tus promesas – se inclino y beso suavemente a Mercury – volveré pronto para ser ahora yo quien te cuide mientras te recuperas

La lucha se había intensificado y las Senchi aún no lograban encontrar el punto débil de su contrincante, Uranus y Jupiter intentaron llevar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero ni aún así lograron doblegarlo

-Tuxedo ayúdame a levantarme – pidió Mercury – necesito escanear a nuestro enemigo

-Pero….

-Vamos date prisa, no tenemos tiempo

-Ok pero será a mi manera – dijo Tuxedo Mask y cargo en sus brazos a Mercury – sostente bien yo te acercaré para que puedas buscar su punto débil sin tener que lastimarte más

Las Sailors Scouts mostraban ya señales de cansancio, además la batalla les estaba pasando factura: Jupiter contaba con algunos cortes en sus brazos, Mars con su foku sucio y rasgado en varios puntos, Venus con sus guantes cortados al intentar apresar a Wesh con su cadena, Pluto con un corte en su mejilla derecha, Neptune había recibido un golpe en la cabeza por lo que la sangre corría por su rostro, Uranus al parecer se había dislocado el hombro por la rara posición de su brazo a lo largo de su cuerpo, Saturn tenía un tobillo lastimado y Moon intentaba sostenerla mientras esquivaban los ataques de su enemigo.

Al acercarse Tuxedo con Mercury Wesh extendió sus manos y creó un campo de fuerza encerrando a sus contrincantes, y al instante varias descargas se encargaron de neutralizar a las Senchi y Tuxedo

Acto seguido sacó su esfera aural y la apunto al grupo comenzando a robar su aura, una a una las Sailor Scouts fueron cayendo, Wesh se fue acercando cada vez más hasta donde estaban Mercury y Tuxedo Mask mientras la esfera iba creciendo por la energía que estaba recabando; de repente la esfera se escapo de sus manos y fue Mercury quién la sostuvo

Pero no era la misma Senchi con la que él se había enfrentado, la oponente enfrente de él había cambiado, su uniforme era de un azul más oscuro, el moño de enfrente es ahora de tul negro con encaje en el arco de la espalda y en las mangas, con diseños tribales en su tiara y sus botas. También una cadena con una piedra negra alrededor de su cintura había aparecido, pero el cambio más radical de su oponente era su mirada.


	20. Dark Mercury

**_CAPITULO 20_**

**_DARK MERCURY_**

Dark Mercury se incorporó con la esfera aural en sus manos, la apunto hacia Wesh y lanzó un potente rayo de energía hacia su pecho, Wesh salió despedido contra los restos de la pared mientras Dark Mercury estrellaba la esfera contra el suelo con una alegría sádica

Una gran cantidad de energía se liberó de la esfera y las Sailor Scout comenzaron a despertar, para ver que Dark Mercury se encaminaba lentamente hacia donde yacía Wesh, él intento lanzar su ataque de rayos que fue neutralizado fácilmente por Dark Mercury, de un golpe le arrebato la vara con la que las había estado atacando y la corto en dos partes

Wesh se incorporó y tomó distancia de pelea para enfrentar a esa extraña guerrera, intentó tomar ventaja al ser el primero en atacar y se lanzó con una serie de golpes dirigidos a la parte superior de su contrincante, sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa de su cara Dark Mercury sólo evadía los golpes mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, esto hizo que Wesh se impacientara y comenzó a utilizar sus piernas también en el ataque sin lograr cambiar la actitud de Dark Mercury

De improvisto Dark Mercury decidió participar en la pelea y comenzó a devolver los golpes de manera certera golpeando el rostro de Wesh en repetidas ocasiones, Wesh decidió usar de nuevo su ataque de rayos mientras intentaba alejarse de su enemigo, con una mano Dark Mercury detuvo el impacto mientras en su otra mano se materializaba su Dark Sword, con un movimiento la clavo en el pecho de Wesh y retrocedió para ver cómo su contrincante se convertía en una pila de cenizas; lentamente y de manera dramática Dark Mercury se situó frente a las Sailor Scouts y con voz fría pregunto – Quien es la siguiente?

-No!- gritó Mars – Mercury no puedes hacer esto!

-Mercury no está con nosotros- contesto Dark Mercury con una sonrisa burlona – pero a ti te dejare para el final, sólo por ella- le giño un ojo - oh veo que ya tienen nuevas compañeras – observo lentamente a las Outer Senshi – más diversión para mí

-Mercury debes controlar la energía oscura dentro de ti – la enfrento Sailor Neptune – sabemos que tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo

-No la tiene!- gritó Dark Mercury – esta vez lograre mí objetivo y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, ni siquiera la inútil de Mercury y la llorona de Sailor Moon lograran detenerme en esta ocasión- lanzó un haz de luz con su espada en contra del grupo de las Scouts

-Silence Wall – se interpuso Sailor Saturn pero al tener su tobillo lastimado no pudo asegurar correctamente su posición por lo que fue derribada rápidamente, aunque su escudo logró desviar el ataque de Dark Mercury

-Siguen igual de débiles, no cambian en nada – expresó con desdén- no sé cómo pudieron vencer a Metalia o a sus otros enemigos

Uranus se situó a un lado de Venus murmurándole al oído- debemos detenerla, el ataque de Sailor Moon puede hacer algo por ella?

-Si – respondió Venus – la neutraliza por unos instantes pero… no creo que alguna de nosotras quiera realmente atacarla

-Déjamela a mí, sólo encárgate de sujetarla bien para que Moon haga su movimiento – y situándose frente al grupo lanzó su ataque – Space Turbulence

-Dead scream – gritó Pluto comprendiendo el plan de Uranus

El golpe tomo desprevenida a Dark Mercury por lo que no pudo evadir el ataque de Venus

- Venus Love Me Chain – la cadena de Venus atrapo por completo a Dark Mercury mientras Venus gritaba – ahora Sailor Moon

-Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!

El halo de luz proveniente del báculo de Sailor Moon impactó en Dark Mercury haciendo que se desvaneciera y retornara a su forma original de Sailor Mercury

Mars corrió rápidamente para sostener a Mercury, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se abrazo a ella, Jupiter se acercó a ella para cargarla – llevémosla al templo es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora – se dirigió al grupo mientras Sailor Moon ayudaba a Mars a incorporarse

-Vamos Rei, no te preocupes, parece que logramos suprimir a Dark Mercury y mientras no se acerque a otra esfera la mantendremos al margen – le dijo Moon

-Nos encargaremos de destruir todas esas esferas para que esto no vuelva a suceder – le dijo Sailor Neptune – y encontraremos la forma de desaparecer a Dark Mercury, te lo prometo

De regreso en el templo Mamoru y Setsuna llevaron a Amy a una habitación para revisarla mientras se recuperaba, Rei estaba con ellos, el resto esperaba que volviera en sí para poder realizar un plan de acción.

-Y cuál era el objetivo de Dark Mercury? – preguntó Haruka

-Destruir a las Senchi – respondió Venus – y casi lo logra cuando hirió seriamente a Usagi

- Cómo sucedió, cómo apareció Dark Mercury? – ahora fue Hotaru la que pregunto

Un silencio incomodo siguió a esta pregunta

-No es necesario que contesten – intervino Michiru – comprendemos que fue una situación complicada para ustedes, no queremos que piensen que las estamos señalando o algo parecido

-Está bien Michiru – intervino Usagi – sólo que es doloroso recordar esa etapa – mirando a Hotaru continuó – en ese entonces aún no aprendíamos a trabajar en equipo, nuestra amistad apenas comenzaba y teníamos secretos entre nosotras; sólo Amy era la que esperaba que superaríamos pronto esa etapa y nos integraríamos finalmente, pero nunca nos dijo nada

-Fue entonces cuando fue secuestrada por nuestro enemigo y expuesta directamente a Metaria – continuó Minako, cuando Usagi se quedo, extrañamente, callada – fue tanta la intensidad de la fuerza maligna que se convirtió en Dark Mercury y junto con el Shitennou se dedicó a combatirnos, su objetivo principal era Sailor Moon, luchamos algunas veces, hasta que finalmente Dark Mercury y Sailor Moon se enfrentaron directamente

-Dark Mercury hirió seriamente a Sailor Moon – siguió contando Makoto – y ahí fue cuando se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, juntas fueron transportadas a un subespacio hasta que Rei, Mina y yo pudimos abrir una puerta para rescatarlas, cuando regresaron Dark Mercury ya había desaparecido y Amy no recordaba nada

-Esa fue la lección que necesitábamos para aprender a trabajar juntas, desde entonces decidimos que debíamos trabajar en equipo y fortalecimos nuestra amistad, dejando atrás a Dark Mercury, hasta ahora – suspiró Usagi

-Jamás volvimos a mencionarlo, nos avergonzaba haber abandonado a una de las nuestras – dijo Minako – y Amy no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido así que en ese entonces lo mejor que podíamos hacer era olvidarlo y perdonarnos todas

-Se que se escucha egoísta, pero fue lo que nos permitió seguir adelante, además nunca le contamos a Amy lo que Dark Mercury había hecho, ella sólo sabe que estuvo del lado de los malos por un tiempo – finalizó el relato Makoto

-Creo que dadas las circunstancias hicieron lo mejor que pudieron – comentó Haruka – y nosotras no tenemos nada que reprocharles, sólo que es bueno tener un contexto para saber qué es lo que sigue

-Destruir esas malditas esferas para que Dark Mercury no vuelva a aparecer – dijo Makoto

-No – interrumpió Setsuna – es investigar porque Dark Mercury reacciona a las esferas y hacerla desaparecer de una vez por todas, volveré a mi laboratorio para obtener todas las respuestas que necesito, no tenemos tiempo que perder

-Yo iré al hospital para revisar a las personas que ya debieron haber despertado y ver qué explicación puedo dar antes que de alguien sospeche algo – dijo Mamoru, ambos venían de la habitación de Rei, donde habían acomodado a Amy – ella ya está mejor y quiere hablar con Usagi antes de platicar con todas ustedes

-Ok iré en seguida – dicho esto Usagi acompaño a Mamoru a la salida para interrogarlo – como está ella?

-Está bien es sólo un hombro dislocado y un par de costillas fracturadas, nada que una noche de descanso no cure, ya esta vendada para que no tenga molestias además de que Rei estará con ella y …

-No Mamoru, no te pregunte por su estado físico, se que puede recuperarse – respiro profundamente antes de continuar – me refiero a su estado mental

-Es obvio que está confundida, no recuerda mucho de lo que paso pero esta consiente que Dark Mercury apareció, Rei está haciendo ejercicios de relajación con ella para que pueda hablar contigo, quieres que te acompañe con ella?

-No es necesario, ve al hospital y trata de cubrir su ausencia por favor – tras darle un beso de despedida Usagi se fue directo al cuarto de Rei – Puedo pasar? – preguntó antes de entrar

-Entra Usagi – contesto Rei mientras se levantaba – las dejo hablar a solas – se despidió besando suavemente la mejilla de Amy

Después de un breve silencio Usagi fue la primera en hablar – como te sientes?

-Siento haberte preocupado – contestó en voz baja Amy – aunque creo que últimamente he repetido en demasiadas ocasiones esa frase

-No tienes de que preocuparte, al contrario creo que soy yo la que debe disculparse…

-Usagi – intento interrumpirla Amy

-No, déjame continuar – respiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar de nuevo – fui yo la que no pudo guiar a sus guerreras y por eso nos dividimos, fui yo la verdadera causante de que cayeras en manos de nuestros enemigos, yo soy la culpable de todo esto y por ello debes dejar de estarte disculpando, no es tu culpa es mía

-Claro que no Usagi, se supone que soy una de tus guardianas, de tus guerreras, yo soy la que te tiene que proteger eres nuestra princesa – contesto Amy – tú no deberías estarte preocupando por nada de esto, soy yo la que te he fallado

-Claro que debo preocuparme, ustedes son parte de mi familia y todo lo que les pase me afecta también a mí – se sentó a un lado de Amy – sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de que ustedes tengan que sacrificar todo por mí - y abrazándola continuo - y tú no me has fallado en nada, es más creo que culpándonos unas a otras no llegaremos a ningún lado sabias? – le sonrió Usagi – en este momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar la manera de terminar con todo esto; terminar con nuestros enemigos y borrar para siempre a Dark Mercury, no permitiré que nada se interponga en nuestro camino, es una promesa

-Gracias Usagi, yo también prometo no estarlas preocupando a cada rato…

-Es natural que nos preocupemos por ti sabias?, lo hacemos porque te queremos y eso es algo que no puedes prometernos, porque siempre estaremos al pendiente de ti; mejor prométeme que te esforzaras por dejar esto atrás y que juntas terminaremos con este enemigo

-Está bien Usagi, te lo prometo, ahora ayúdame a levantarme para ir con las chicas y trazar un nuevo plan de acción, también debemos hablar con Mamoru para ver cuántas personas se recuperaron

Una vez reunidas todas las Senchi y sabiendo que sólo una tercera parte de las personas hospitalizadas se había recuperado comenzaron a planear una nueva estrategia para luchar contra el nuevo enemigo

-Bien tenemos que trabajar en dos vertientes – comenzó Minako – la primera en localizar los otros lugares donde están robando las auras y la segunda averiguar porque esas malditas esferas activan a Dark Mercury

-Sugiero que no abandonemos el recorrido por las zonas que nos arrojo la investigación del hospital – propuso Amy – al menos ya sabemos que instalan negocios que fácilmente ocultan su verdadero fin

-Ok me parece perfecto, eso nos deja con cuatro zonas restantes para buscar – concedió Minako – en cuanto a lo segundo Setsuna se fue a su laboratorio para ver qué más puede averiguar acerca de esas esferas

-Realizare una lectura en el fuego sagrado haber si nos puede dar algunas respuestas – intervino Rei

- Yo usare mi espejo – dijo Michiru – igual también nos puede dar algo

-Está bien, comenzaremos esto mañana por la mañana, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y todas necesitamos descansar – finalizó Minako dando por terminada la reunión

-Chicas antes de que se vayan – habló Amy – yo….mmm… la verdad no sé qué decirles…siento mucho no haber podido controlar a Dark Mercury

-No es necesario que nos digas nada, resolveremos esto – la interrumpió Haruka – mejor descansa, recupérate porque tenemos mucho trabajo por delante – dicho esto el grupo se despidió y Rei fue a acompañarlos a la salida.

Cuando regresó a su habitación se encontró con que Amy se estaba preparando para irse

-A donde crees que vas? – la regaño – tú te quedas aquí para descansar todavía no te recuperas

-Tengo que ir al hospital a ayudar a Mamoru y ver de qué manera explicamos todo esto

-No, tu mamá se está encargando de eso por ti, yo me tome la libertad de llamarla y explicarle porque no ibas a poder ir – dijo disculpándose un poco – Mako me dijo que ella ya sabía nuestro secreto así que no vi una razón válida para no pedírselo, espero que no te molestes

- Me sorprende lo bien que lo están tomando, las demás ya lo saben?

-No sé si Mako tuvo el tiempo para decírselo a todas, pero no creo que sea algo como para inquietarse, vamos no me cambies el tema y vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar- dijo Rei mientras se acomodaba al otro lado de la cama

-Quieres que me quede contigo? – pregunto asombrada Amy

-Prometo no aprovecharme de ti – le contesto sonriendo – aunque lo podría intentar

-No Rei, me refiero a – pausa incomoda y agachando la cabeza – a que si no tienes miedo a quedarte conmigo… sola

-Amy mírame –pidió Rei tiernamente

Amy obedeció y Rei se acerco lentamente a ella hasta que la beso – deja de preocuparte inútilmente ya te lo dije, te amo y no hay manera de que eso cambie y juntas superaremos esto, sé que no hay manera en la que tú puedas hacerme daño – se detuvo un momento para volver a besarla – además realmente – otra pausa, otro beso – quiero – beso más largo – necesito que te quedes

Amy sonrió ante esta clara petición de la Miko, la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso primero suavemente, después los besos fueron más demandantes, fuertes y con una gran urgencia, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Rei y sus labios bajaron a su cuello; Rei se abandono por completo, dejando que la Senshi del agua la recostara en la cama y fuera descubriendo su figura con sus manos y boca.

Poco a poco la fue despojando de su ropa, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel haciendo que su compañera se estremeciera de placer cada vez más, sin prisas Amy parecía memorizar cada espacio de su cuerpo haciendo que Rei descubriera sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, la forma en que parecía Amy disfrutar de sus curvas la hacía ir más allá de la excitación, así que lo único que podía hacer era rendirse ante los avances que su pareja realizaba; en ninguna de sus fantasías se había imaginado que su tímida amiga tuviera tanta experiencia.


	21. La División

_Siento la tardanza para este capitulo pero creo que los personajes se me salieron un poco de control y estoy adaptando el concepto original para que no pierda coherencia, al menos para mí, gracias por leer este mi primer fic el cual estoy disfrutando mucho _

* * *

**_CAPITULO 21_**

**_LA DIVISIÓN_**

Rei despertó con la placentera sensación de un cuerpo abrazado al suyo, la noche había sido una grata sorpresa y no quería ni moverse para no despertar a su pareja, de hecho le comenzaba a agradar la idea de quedarse así todo el día, pero una voz le interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo Amy con voz juguetona

-Buen día – contestó – pensé que seguías dormida – se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su pareja

-Tengo rato despierta, pero no me atreví a moverme para no molestarte, te veías cómoda y muy linda – le sonrió y en seguida la besó

-Entonces quedémonos así todo el día – propuso

-Me encantaría pero tengo que ir al hospital, ya son muchas ausencias, además también tengo que hablar con mi mamá, se quedo algo preocupada ayer y quiero que vea que estoy bien, por cierto Rei – respiró profundamente – había olvidado decirte que quiere que hoy cenemos con ella, ya sabe de lo nuestro

-Y eso te preocupa? – le pregunta

-Claro que no! Me dijo que me apoya en todas mis decisiones, espero que a ti no te incomode – responde rápidamente

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, pasa por mi cuando salgas del hospital y averigua si tengo que vestirme formal o si es necesario que llevemos algo.

Después de un rico desayuno la pareja se despidió y Amy se fue directo al hospital para relevar a Mamoru que hizo guardia toda la noche, la declaración oficial del hospital a cargo de Saeko fue que el personal a cargo estaba probando distintos tratamientos en diferentes grupos por lo que la recuperación no era igual en todos, que era necesario realizar más pruebas y seguimiento en los pacientes antes de dar un diagnostico definitivo.

-Al parecer con esa explicación se calmará la gente, pero necesito que tú me expliques que es lo que está pasando Amy – pidió Saeko en cuanto vio que Amy entro al hospital – además que tan mal estabas ayer para no poder venir al hospital?, las explicaciones de Rei fueron muy vagas y no pude evitar el preocuparme

-Estoy bien mamá, fueron un par de costillas rotas solamente…

-Solamente! – se escandalizó Saeko – y como es que vienes hoy como si nada! Deja te reviso

-Te digo que estoy bien - y se levanta la blusa para que su mamá pueda ver – es una ventaja que tenemos, los moretones y raspones se curan en horas, huesos rotos en un día más o menos, sanamos rápidamente

-Maravilloso – exclamó Saeko revisando las costillas de Amy – alguna vez has pensado en hacer estudios al respecto?

-La verdad no creo que sea prudente – reflexionó – llevó nuestros registros médicos para en caso de una emergencia, pero no he ido más allá

-Ok te entiendo perfectamente, ahora dime lo de nuestros pacientes

-Les están robando el aura – comenzó a explicar Amy – como sabrás el aura es un campo electromagnético que muestra nuestra propia energía y nos defiende de la energía externa

-Es por ello que llegan en ese estado de fatiga – interrumpió Saeko – pero también se afecta la salud emocional

-Exacto, los pacientes que se recuperaron fue porque recuperamos su aura al derrotar a nuestro enemigo, pero aún siguen robando auras, la prueba está en los pacientes que no se recuperaron – se detiene un momento – mamá creo que me equivoque al involucrar al hospital en esto… lo siento

-Porqué Amy? Necesitabas un inicio para poder dar con tus enemigos y esta supuesta enfermedad te dio la oportunidad, no te preocupes tú encuentra a los ladrones de auras y yo me encargo del hospital ok? – dijo mientras la abrazaba – y no te olvides de la cena de hoy, será en la casa y les toca el postre

Kavi llamó a Sounya al cuarto donde usualmente se reunía con los Mayores, finalmente habían encontrado la manera de dar con las guerreras que tantos problemas les estaban causando

-Siéntate Sounya – comenzó Kavi – necesito hablar contigo un momento

-Dígame señor, en todo lo que necesite yo haré todo lo posible por cumplirle

-Los Mayores te encomendaron la tarea de localizar a las guerreras de la luna que se interponen en nuestro camino

-Lo haré señor

-Y yo te voy a ayudar – la interrumpe mientras le extiende una nueva esfera aural – las guerreras se llevaron tu antigua esfera, con esta podrás encontrarla y, por lo tanto, también a ellas. No pierdas más el tiempo y encuéntralas

Sounya agradece y sale rápidamente de la habitación, los Mayores aparecen tras de Kavi

-Te falto decirle lo que pasará cuando encuentre su esfera Kavi – habló uno de ellos

-No creo que ella necesite saberlo, además Jayah y yo estaremos tras de ella

-Es tu última oportunidad Kavi – intervino otro de ellos

– Por tu bien esperamos que sepas lo que haces – dijo el tercero

-Es un sacrificio necesario mis señores – y diciendo eso se retiró de la habitación – Jayah! – gritó afuera – sigue a Sounya y llámame cuando encuentre a las entrometidas!

-A sus órdenes señor

Amy y Rei llegaron al condominio de Saeko para la cena, antes pasaron con Makoto por el postre lo que las dejo intranquilas, Mako tenía claras señales de haber estado llorando por más que lo intento disimular, técnicamente las sacó del restaurante cuando trataron averiguar que le pasaba

-Creo que Mina ha estado algo distante y por eso Mako esta así no lo crees? – preguntó Amy recordando la plática incompleta con su amiga

-Creo que no debemos intervenir en su relación – fue la respuesta corta de Rei y ya no quiso comentar nada más sobre el tema

Saeko las recibió sonriente, platicaron de varios temas y la velada estaba saliendo de maravilla, mejor de lo que Amy se había imaginado

-Y bien – dijo Saeko – como comenzó todo esto?

-A que te refieres? – contesta Amy

-Contestas una pregunta con otra, no pierdes la costumbre así que mejor le preguntaré directamente a Rei – sonríe Saeko mientras se acomoda para quedar frente a la miko – en qué momento se dieron cuenta del tiempo que estaban desperdiciando ustedes dos?

-Hace un mes – respondió Rei – pero creo que debí haber saltado sobre ella desde que se bajo del avión

-Creo que debiste saltar sobre ella antes de que se subiera a ese avión – bromeo Saeko

-Oigan! – reclamó Amy – me alegra que se lleven bien pero no exageren

-Bueno podemos dejar de platicar y mejor le muestro tus fotos de bebé, es más divertido

-No! – gritó Amy y en ese instante su comunicador comenzó a sonar, un tanto molesta se levantó para contestar en la cocina mientras Rei la miraba ansiosa sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a la madre de Amy

-Parece que Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars tienen trabajo esta noche, es fácil saber quién es quién en cuanto descubres a una – explicó Saeko ante la mirada sorprendida de Rei – se que no necesito decírtelo pero por favor cuídala- cambio su tono de voz y la tomó del brazo - algo la está molestando últimamente y no sé si también le afecte a la hora de pelear, se que sanan rápido pero Amy nunca había pedido tantos días libres y no puedo evitar el estar sacando conclusiones

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, estaré siempre protegiéndola y no sólo en el campo de batalla – le confió Rei sonriendo tomando la mano de Saeko

-Tenemos que irnos – interrumpió Amy – lo siento mamá terminaremos esta cena otro día

Sounya estaba en la punta de la Torre de Tokio con su nueva esfera en la mano esperando la señal de su antigua esfera, se concentró unos minutos cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió una sonrisa cruzaba su cara, sabía dónde encontrar su esfera

Setsuna estaba en el laboratorio que instalaron en la parte de atrás de la casa tratando de encontrar una contraparte a la esfera cuando esta comenzó a brillar de manera diferente, casi como si respirara, inició diferentes pruebas para tratar de comprender el cambio cuando una explosión derribó una de las paredes y el impacto la mandó al suelo

Haruka a Michiru corrieron sin transformarse pensando que había sido un accidente cuando descubrieron a Sounya entrando por el hueco de la pared

-Hay que avisar a las otras – gritó Haruka – mientras yo la entretengo – se transformaron en medio del patio sin fijarse que una sombra las estaba vigilando

-Ya las tengo – murmuro Jayah – al fin Sounya sirvió de algo – y desapareció para informarle a Kavi la identidad de una parte de sus enemigas

Sailor Uranus golpeó a Sounya para alejarla de Setsuna, quien estaba desmayada, y de la esfera mientras Sailor Neptune continuaba llamando a las demás Senshi

Minako fue la primera en llegar y rápidamente se dirigió a Michiru – dime que no llamaste a todas

-Si lo hice, este enemigo es muy fuerte tu lo has visto – le recrimino

-Sí pero si con una esfera apareció Dark Mercury no me quiero imaginar lo que puede pasar con dos esferas y uno de esos gitanos locos en el mismo sitio – respondió Minako

- No pensé en eso – se disculpó Michiru

-Estemos al pendiente de su llegada para mantenerla lejos de esas esferas

Ya Jupiter y Saturn estaban ayudando a Uranus en la pelea contra Sounya, estaban peleando en el patio alejándola del laboratorio y Sailor Moon estaba a un lado de Setsuna alejándola del área de batalla, Venus le indicó que la llevará a la casa

Cuando arribaron Mars y Mercury corrieron hacia el grupo de pelea pero Venus se interpuso en su camino

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a la casa y cuides de Setsuna Mercury

-Pero debemos detener a esa mujer y proteger la esfera Venus necesitamos…

-Necesito que vayas con Setsuna y releves a Moon, la requerimos aquí

-Si ya Moon esta cuidándola no es necesario que Mercury vaya, podemos llamar a Tuxedo Mask para ello, es más el tiempo que estamos perdiendo discutiendo aquí – contesto contrariada Mars

-No estoy discutiendo – mastico las palabras la diosa del amor – estoy dando una orden y tú Mars mejor ve y apoya a nuestras compañeras

-No tienes por qué hablarle así – gritó Mercury – es lo más lógico en estas circunstancias

-Soy la líder de las Inner Senshi y ustedes están cuestionando mis órdenes

-Las cuales son ridículas Minako – interrumpió Mercury

-Tengo mis motivos así que obedezcan! – gritó Venus

Mars decidió alejarse para no causar más problemas corriendo hacia sus compañeras que mantenían un cerco en contra de Sounya

-Venus que haces? – gritó Uranus – necesitamos refuerzos aquí

-Ya vamos – respondió Mercury dirigiéndose hacia el grupo

-No! Tú te quedas aquí – y Venus la empujo hacia atrás

Las Sailor Scouts voltearon sorprendidas ante la pelea de sus compañeras oportunidad que Sounya aprovecho para burlar el cerco y dirigirse a la otra esfera

-Debemos detenerla – gritó Neptune mientras corrían tras de ella

Sounya llegó hasta donde estaba la otra esfera, la cual reaccionó ante la esfera que llevaba en sus manos y comenzaron a brillar cada vez más hasta que explotaron matando a Sounya al momento y lanzando a las Sailors en diferentes direcciones por la ola expansiva. Venus y Mercury fueron las primeras en levantarse por encontrarse más lejos de la explosión, Moon y Setsuna salieron de la casa alarmadas uniéndose a ellas

-Ves lo que causaste Mercury – gritó Venus mientras corría hacia sus compañeras

-Fueron tus órdenes estúpidas valiente líder – contestó Mercury corriendo tras de ella

-Cállense las dos – les gritó Sailor Moon sorprendiéndolas – no es momento de discutir, tenemos que ayudar a nuestras amigas y ver como manejamos esta explosión, Setsuna por favor llama a Mamoru para que nos ayude

-Llamare también a mi mamá – intervino Mercury - necesitamos despejar el área lo más pronto posible, si no es que nuestra honorable líder tiene otras indicaciones

-Basta les dije! – habló Moon antes de que Venus contestara – necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible háblale por favor

Cuando llegaron Mamoru y Saeko rápidamente acomodaron a sus amigas en dos camionetas y las llevaron al condominio de la mamá de Amy, había acondicionado su oficina para casos de emergencia, las cinco senshi iban desmayadas todavía y Setsuna aún no se recuperaba completamente


End file.
